Strange Relationships
by AniK
Summary: Sakura just got dumped and started a no strings attached, purely physical realtionship with Syaoran. But what happens when feelings start getting in the way?.... just read! I know this summary sucks. DONE!
1. The kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, or their characters, and this is the only time I'm gonna say this!

Hello people! I'm back, I promised myself I wouldn't write anymore fan fictions, but this story got stuck in my mind, and I think that it deserves to be written! I hope you guys like it, I know that the story seems a little cliché, but believe, it's not!

So read, review, tell me what you thought about it, and… review!

Chapter one: The Kiss

She entered the party her head held high. Everyone knew what happened to her that day, how her three years boyfriend broke up with her for no apparent reason. All the crying the drama, everyone knew. That was the problem of being in the same school all her life, everyone knew who she was. It's wasn't as if she was the most popular girl or anything like it. People just knew who she was.

Her best friend Tomoyo and her boyfriend walking next to her, trying to encourage her, telling her that no one was focusing on her, that everyone had better things to do. But she knew it wasn't true. She knew that for at least the first hour of the party people would be talking about her.

They found a place on a couch, placed a little bit further away from the rest of the party; at least they could talk there not minding the noise from inside.

"Listen Sakura" Tomoyo started, noticing how her friend was actually suffering "You are only eighteen years old! You have all your life ahead of you, and there are many other guys in the world! Of course it's not like you are going to hook up with all of them, but at least… look" She said pointing to a guy serving him a beer "He looks hot, and unattached! And let me tell you he is better looking than that ass"

Sakura looked at her friend trying to find a point in all that rambling she was doing. And once Tomoyo noticed Sakura wasn't getting the point she stopped talking, took a deep breath and went on.

"My point dear friend, is that you have to move on, you can't suffer forever, and believe me, a nicer guy will come your way"

"I don't want a nicer guy" Sakura started "I want someone completely different from him, I want a guy I would never dream of having!" She said as reality hit her "I spent three years with a guy that I thought was a good one, and he ended up hurting me, so maybe if a look for a guy who is his opposite then, things would end up ok!"

Tomoyo suddenly started believing that her friend was going crazy. Sakura was a good girl, not like an innocent girl, but she wasn't a bitch. She was a girl who enjoyed going out to have a some beers, who you could fool easily but she wasn't stupid, she wasn't a virgin or anything close to being innocent in that sense. Tomoyo looked at Eriol, who was sitting next to her, and noticed he was really enjoying the stupid conversation both girls were having.

"Honey if she wants to get herself a bad boy then let her! She'll have more fun" Tomoyo looked at him as if she wanted to kill him, but Sakura being there she didn't want to say anything that would confuse her even more.

"Eriol, Sakura now needs a good guy that will make her forget about everything that's happened to her!"

"Hey guys" Sakura interrupted "Um… I thank you for worrying but I'm ok, it's not like I'm going to get myself a serial killer or something! Besides I just broke up! I think I want to take things easy"

She noticed how relieved Tomoyo was by hearing this and smiled, she also noticed that Eriol was having a really good time. She understood him, the whole situation was stupid, and Eriol was the kind of guy that always took things the easy way.

"Anyway… is someone interesting coming tonight?" Sakura asked to change the subject.

"Not really" Eriol responded "I think some of my friends are coming, but I'm not so sure"

Eriol and his friends were 21 years old. But Eriol was dating Tomoyo so he always appeared in the parties, and Yamazaki, one of his friends was dating Rika, a friend of hers, so he too was always there.

Sakura had to admit she enjoyed being with them. They were like a breath of fresh air; all those stupid high school guys were driving her sick.

"Oh! Syaoran returned last week, I think he'll make an appearance!" Eriol said exited.

Both Sakura and Tomoyo looked at him surprised. When Syaoran left they thought it was for good. He was nothing but trouble, and his family was constantly asking him to return to Hong Kong, apparently he was like the president of a huge company, but he always returned. He said he liked the free life he had in Japan.

"Of course he is going to make an appearance!" Responded Tomoyo. "He is going to come check out the girls! He's been gone for like a month now… he is amazing! See Sakura that's a guy you shouldn't be involved with"

Eriol laughed and nodded.

"He is my friend, but Sakura she's right! Syaoran is a good example of a guy you should never be with!"

Sakura looked at them surprised, why where they telling this to her! Syaoran wasn't such a bad guy! Yes, he was an ass, but when she said she wanted to date a different kind of guy she meant someone like Syaoran.

"Hey! I could handle going out with a guy like him!" They both looked at her with a funny smirk "It's not like I'm gonna try to!" she said lowering her voice, knowing she was making a fool of herself.

"Ok anyway… this party sucks" Sakura said knowing that they were not going to change the subject.

After a while Sakura decided to go get a beer, she needed one! She started walking away from her friends and up to the huge cooler where all the beer where. On her way there she found Rika, who apparently had already found Yamazaki. She went over to say hi after grabbing her beer, and figured that talking to them was more relaxing than talking to Tomoyo at that second.

They talked about nothing in particular, and Sakura was grateful for that. Then she said her goodbyes and started off again to meet her friends. She noticed how crowded the place got all of a sudden so she was having a hard time getting to her friends.

Then out of the blue there he was, that idiot that used to be her boyfriend. They eyes met for a second and then Sakura noticed he was holding some random girl's hand. She took a long drink from her beer and when she noticed that was started walking towards her she started walking away, she didn't mind where she just wanted to be away from him.

With so many people there it was hard to move rapidly, but out of the blue a manly body appeared in front of her, she crashed against him and almost fell, but he grabbed her.

When Sakura looked to see who the guy was she was surprised to recognize Syaoran.

"Hey!" He said with a happy face. Then he noticed by her looks that she wasn't so happy

"Hey" Sakura responded, then she noticed a girl next to him, who didn't look so pleased that they knew each other.

"Sakura!" Said the girl, as she noticed that Syaoran gave her a long look. "I'm so glad you se you are ok after today's events" She said sarcastically "Oh look who is coming our way" She said pointing at Sazuke, her ex.

"What! You are single!" Syaoran interrupted surprised "That's a new one for me!"

Sakura gave him a cynical smile and then glared at the girl next to him, knowing that Sazuke had already reached them.

"Sakura" She heard his voice behind her. She made a painful look and turned around to face him. "I… can we talk?"

She was trying to find a quick answer to get out of that situation but words just wouldn't find their way to her lips.

"Sorry man" She head Syaoran's voice behind her "But she was coming with me, we are going to meet Eriol and Tomoyo, and I don't believe you are welcome"

Sakura gave him a 'thank you' stare and then looked at Sazuke with unsympathetic eyes

"Sorry" She smiled sarcastically and started walking away from him, being followed by Syaoran and the girl who wasn't really pleased.

When they were far from him they stopped. Sakura noticed how much that girl hated her at the moment, but she really didn't care.

"Thanks…" She said looking at Syaoran. "I didn't really felt like talking to him"

"Yeah well… anyway now that Syaoran helped you get rid of him… may we?" The girl said to Syaoran inviting him to go somewhere else.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and she saw he was sorry for having to leave her like that, but she also knew we wasn't one to let pass an opportunity to be with a sluty girl. They said goodbye and Sakura finished up her beer. It was time for a second one.

After getting her beer she started walking again towards her friends, but noticed they were really concentrated on making out, so she decided to go outside the house, get some fresh air, and wait for someone interesting to find her.

She got to backyard and found that there were not so many people, and there was a table with food, so she stood next to the table and started grabbing small bites.

She was aware she looked really pathetic standing alone there, but she didn't mind, she wanted to be alone. Not really alone, but she would rather be alone than having a bad company.

After a short while, Sakura really started to feel like a looser, so she figured she'd go find her friends, if they were too busy, she'd go home. Her house wasn't that far off anyway, and walking would do her fine.

Just as she had expected it to happen, Tomoyo and Eriol where still engaged in a fierce tongue wrestle. She looked around and noticed that the party was becoming more of a "couples only" thing, so that was her sing that leaving was the right thing to do.

She walked up to her friends, and interrupted them, they both looked at her, and she laughed at their faces, they were so caught up in what they were doing that it took them a while to return to reality.

"Guys I'm leaving now, I'm feeling a little tired" She had to give them a pretext, otherwise they would insist on her staying, and she really didn't felt like it.

"Oh Sakura I'm so sorry for leaving you alone!" Tomoyo started, Sakura noticed she was about to get up but she stopped her.

"Tomoyo don't worry, I'm really tired, and besides, I think Eriol need you more than I do at the moment" She said smiling at them both. "I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

They said their goodbyes and Sakura started off to the front door. When she was about to reach it, someone grabbed her arm. She turned abruptly to see who it was and was surprised to see that Syaoran was the one who reached out for her.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked with that seductively tone of voice he constantly used on her.

"Yeah…" She started, taking a deep breath "Everyone is too focused on making out!" She told him "And since I don't anyone to make out with, and no one to talk to at the moment, I think that being in my bed is the best option" She said determinedly

"Noooo" Syaoran started disappointedly "Come on Sakura the night's just getting started!" Sakura glared at him. She had to admit she loved their short conversations, Syaoran always acting as if he was flirting with her, and herself, always playing hard to get.

"Syaoran there's really no point in me staying here! Everyone is busy!" She said looking around and pointing out their friends "See?"

"I'm not busy at the moment" He said giving her that smart look

"You will be!" She started "Where is that girl you where with?" She asked "She's in my high school you know! And she is younger than me! You are really choosing them younger now" She pointed out, acting all smart.

"That girl" Syaoran started "Is already gone, she was a dread actually, I got bored and told her I had to leave, so she left by herself" He said acting all depressed about it "But what the hell! That leaves us two to spend the night! SO what do you say? Wanna make out?"

Sakura started laughing at his comment, although she really loved it when he talked to her that way, but they both knew it was just a game, it wasn't as if they were really going to make out! She noticed him eyeing her, studying her body, and she could swear he was picturing some things in his mind she would rather not know of.

"Really Syaoran" She started "I'm leaving" She started walking towards the door and noticed he was following her. She looked at him, waiting for an explanation as to why he was following her.

"I'm walking you home" He said plainly "If you are not going to make out with me then I don't want to make out with any other girl… besides if I walk you home there is still the possibility that you'll kiss me"

She laughed at him, but kept walking. It took them like half and hour to reach her house, and all that time they were talking of Syaoran's sweethearts, and of his trip back to China. He also told her all the good things that would come if she just kissed him, but she kept on telling him that if they kissed the world would end.

Eventually, she managed to convince him that kissing was not a suitable option for them, they were too different, and they would gain nothing in kissing. He tried to tell her that it was just a kiss, a simple plain kiss, but she still refused.

Finally, they were sitting on the steps in front of her house, still talking about really stupid things, she told him about her break up and stuff like that. Then Syaoran told her he had to leave.

"I had a nice time" She said to him.

"Of course you did!" He started, acting all superior "Everyone has a nice time with me Sakura; I thought you already knew that!" She laughed at him, and he smiled as a reaction to her laugh.

"Ok you should leave now!" She said to him, in between laughs. He nodded and then stopped laughing.

"Sakura can I tell you a secret?" He said acting serious all of a sudden. She nodded and waited for him to tell her.

He got close to her, and as an instinct she did the same, believing he was going to whisper the secret to her, she could feel his breath near her, and she took a deep breath.

Then all of a sudden he grabbed her by the waist, and he locked her lips on a kiss. It happened so fast that she couldn't back off, and once their lips were together, she gave in, slid her arms around his neck and pulled him to her.

She opened her mouth, inviting him in, their tongues started tasting each other, he bit her lips softly every once in a while.

They broke apart after what seemed like an eternity in heaven. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"You ass!" She sucker punched him on the arm. He smiled proudly at her.

"You can't say you didn't enjoy it" He told her.

It was true, she couldn't say that, the kiss was spectacular, and she wanted to repeat it, but she tried to control herself. She smiled at him.

"Ok… I'm going in now" She said, a huge smile on both their faces. "Bye" She said.

"Bye" He responded. She was about to turn around and enter her house, but impulsively they turned to each other and engaged on another fervent kiss.

**AN/ **so liked it? Hated it? Review so I know what you guys are thinking of the story. BYE!


	2. A secret

Chapter two: A secret

Sakura woke up the next day to the sound of her brother thumping her door. She hated it when he did this…One day she was going to make him pay!

"WHAT!" She opened her door looking all messy. Touya laughed at the image and handed her the phone. For a second she didn't understood what was going on, and then she grabbed it and closed the door again.

"What?" She said in an annoyed voice through the phone

"You always answer the phone so nicely?" A manly voice said through the other end of the phone. She got confused and tried to identify the voice "I mean this way all guys are going to run away from you! No one likes to be greeted by a monster so early in the morning" The voice kept on talking.

"Syaoran?" She asked not really sure if it was him on the phone

"Of course it's me you idiot!" He exclaimed "Who else would be calling you this early in the afternoon? Everyone knows you sleep like a rock all day long!"

He did have a point, she hardly ever woke up early, and all her friends knew better than to wake her up.

"Ok…" She said still trying to wake up "What's up?" She asked, wondering why he was calling her. The first question to pop in her mind was how he managed to get her phone… but he probably asked Eriol for it.

"Nothing" he said casually

"WHAT! YOU WAKE ME UP FOR NOTHING!" The fact that she heard him laugh after she said that really pissed her off.

"Hey relax! I only wanted to hear your beautiful voice" He used that seductive, mocking tone of voice she hated and loved at the same time.

"Really Syaoran… if you start telling me that you love me just because of that lousy kiss I'm going to kill you…"

"I don't love you so don't worry" He started again "But I do need someone to go have lunch with"

That excuse sounded really lame, but Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Whatever he was doing with her had no sense, acting all interested in her.

"Lunch?" She asked, knowing better than to let pass an opportunity to go eat at a fancy restaurant… with real food.

"Yeah… I have a free meal at a restaurant called…. I can't pronounce this French names" he said upset "Are you up for it?"

"Sure… why not" She said plainly

"Great… I'll pick you up in twenty minutes…. Be ready!"

He hung up the phone, leaving Sakura with the words on her mouth. Well at least she was getting a free meal.

A huge smile appeared on her face, she was such an idiot! Getting all happy because Syaoran was taking her out to eat… She knew him, she knew his modus operandi! He would take to a fancy restaurant, act all in love, and then dump her.

But this time it wasn't gonna work. She was smarter than him! And besides, she wasn't interested at all in having a relationship, least of all with Syaoran! She was just going to enjoy her time with him, and then tell him that she wants nothing to do with him.

Then an idea crossed her mind… she was sure Syaoran didn't want a relationship either, but they both wanted some love and comfort every now and then. She shook her head trying to erase that thought from her head. It was stupid to make weird deals with him, they never worked out.

She took a bath and got ready for him to pick her up, and ten seconds later her doorbell rang. She hurried to the door before her brother could get there, but as soon as she opened it her brother showed up behind her.

"Who's him?" He asked all defiant.

Sakura rolled her eyes and stared at her brother, trying to kill him with her eyes.

"Just a friend" She said walking outside the house and making an impulse to close the door, but her brother stopped her. "WHAT!" she asked annoyed, and completely unaware of the fact that Syaoran was really enjoying the scene

"Who is your 'friend'" Touya said defiantly "You are not leaving this place until I know who he is Sakura"

"I'm Li Syaoran" He introduced himself "I really am just a friend, and I invited her out to have lunch with me because I won this meal at a restaurant and I had no one to take with me" He explained.

They noticed how Touya considered the whole situation for a moment, then nodded at them, but gave Syaoran a deathly glare.

"OK you can go… anyway it's just lunch" He entered the house and closed the door leaving them both outside.

They giggled and started walking towards his car.

"I had no I idea you had an overprotective brother" Syaoran said sarcastically once they were on the road

"I don't! He's just an idiot! He takes advantage of the situations whenever dad's not here, so he thinks he can boss me around" She explained casually.

"OK" He said as they drove through the street.

They got to place, Sakura tried not to act surprised by the huge restaurant in front of them, she just walked in and let herself be guided to their table.

After they had chosen what they were eating from the menu Syaoran started mocking her about her brother and then they went on to talk about just nothing at all. She was discovering how much alike they were in that sense, she had never known anyone who could stand to talk about such idiotic topics for more than half an hour with her, but Syaoran seemed to be able to talk about it for hours!

"Anyway" He said taking a deep breath "Did you dream with me?" He asked giving her that devilish look.

"NO" she said plainly "Why would I?"

"Because of that out of this world kiss I gave you last night" He said all proud of himself.

"I've had better kisses" She kept on her plain tone of voice, trying to act as casual as ever "Come on Syaoran, you are just my friend, and unless I have feelings for you I don't believe any kiss you give will have any extreme effect on me!"

He looked at her all suspicious

"I'll kiss you again then, or how many times it's needed for you to accept that I've given you the best kiss of your life… or kisses of your life!" She gave him a sarcastic smile .

"I would like to see you try it" He acted all hurt by what she just said

"You'll see Sakura… just wait and see"

She took a zip from her drink and stared intently at him.

"Syaoran I just want to say something… for the record, so that there are not any misunderstandings" He looked at her all serious, waiting for her to go on talking

"I have no feelings for you, and I won't date you, whatever happens between us is just in a friendly manner ok?" He laughed at her comment and for a second she felt a little stupid.

"Of course!" He started "You are too much a woman for me to handle Sakura; I know we are just friends… but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna rock your world!"

That was the answer she was expecting, the old Syaoran she had known. At least they were in the same page. She gave him a glare when he wasn't looking, and she smiled, she really liked where this was going. She just got herself a friend she could make out with, no strings attached.

Syaoran took a zip from the beer he had ordered, and stared intently at Sakura. He knew it bothered her to be stared at like that, but he just had to do it for a second. He had to convince himself this girl was real. She was so funny, acting all serious, and all in control of the situation.

They were very much alike. And he liked that, and he really was going to prove her he could give her the best kiss ever… or even more. Somehow he knew that this wasn't going to stop at a simple kiss, Sakura was an innocent girl… or so he thought, but she still wasn't an idiot.

This was going to be fun.

Syaoran dropped her at her house; she stayed in the car, while they finished their conversation.

"OK Syaoran, I have to go" She said moving her hand to the door.

"Wait" He said

"What? Are you going to kiss me goodbye?" She said mockingly.

But then he moved closer to her, their faces where so close she could feel his breath on her, his smell, she could almost taste him.

"That depends…" He whispered "Do you want me to?"

"No" She answered plainly, but still not moving apart. She noticed how he smiled at her answer.

"Ok" And he moved in closer to give her a little kiss on the lips

"What was that!" Sakura said moving away from him "I told you I didn't want a kiss"

"I know" He started "And that wasn't a kiss"

"But…" Sakura was about to start talking but he interrupted her, as his lips touched hers, and since her mouth was opened to talk his tongue found his way inside her mouth, caressing her.

Instinctively she closed her eyes, and she felt how he placed his hands on her cheeks softly, moving her even closer, the kiss got more and more fervent, she bit his lips softly, he bit her in return.

They broke apart and Sakura stared at him, waiting for an explanation

"THAT was a kiss" He said all proud of himself.

"Still not the best one" She said as she opened the door and stepped out of the car. "But thanks for lunch" She closed the door and walked into her house.

Syaoran took a deep breath and a huge smile appeared on his face. This was great, Sakura was great, they would do all those things, no strings attached, no drama, no crying girl after he dumped them.

With Sakura he knew he wouldn't be able to dump her… or at least if he was allowed to dump a girl he wasn't actually dating. This whole situation was just perfect, and he knew Sakura felt the same way.

His phone rang five minutes after he dropped off Sakura and noticed her name was on the screen.

"What's up?" He answered the phone "Can't live without me huh?"

"NO" she said at the other end "It's just… do you think we could keep this whole situation for ourselves? I mean not telling anyone, not even Tomoyo and Eriol"

Somehow he knew she was going to say that, not as if he minded, but he wanted to know why she wanted to keep it a secret.

"Sure… why?"

"I… They would just kill me if they find out I'm having this weird thing with you, not as if we are having anything… you know what I mean! Anyway I would like to avoid listening to their whole speech"

"OH… ok, I know how they can be! I hate it when they think they know what's best for everyone!" He heard her laugh and smiled himself.

"Ok well… thanks!"

"No prob" He said and hung up the phone.

A huge smile appearing on his face.

AN: Hellooooooooooooooooooo new chapter! How was it? Liked it? Hated it? I have to tell you guys you are the best! Thanx for all the reviews! I never expected to get so many! It's great! I love you guys! I promise I wont take long to update!

Byeeeeeeeee……… and don't forget to review!


	3. Strip Poker

Hey people! I just wanted to thank you all for those reviews, you guys are the best! And also I wanted to make sure everyone understands the characters. Syaoran is not a playboy here, he is just a guy who… likes women and dates them, but he is not that kind of playboy guy that sleeps with every girl he dates! And Sakura is not innocent at all, well yeah she is, but not that "I'm stupid" kind of innocent. Also they go out and have some beers, not meaning they get drunk, they rarely get drunk in this story…. What else….. I think that was it! Hehehe well read and review!

Chapter three: Strip Poker

Sakura was walking towards Tomoyo's house. She could have taken the car but she liked to walk that road, there were lots of trees, and the sight was so peaceful and beautiful.

She stopped near her friend's house to buy a six pack of beers. They were having a small party, and everyone had to take what they were drinking, she would do fine with just a six pack. It was enough to have a good time and not get drunk.

The huge house was in sight now, and she entered it, heading towards the kitchen where Tomoyo was just preparing their snacks for the night.

"Hey!" Tomoyo greeted "You can put the beers on the fridge, but keep them in the bag! You know the guys, every lost beer they see they drink it!"

She placed the beers in the fridge and went off to help her friend.

After a while everyone started showing up. Eriol, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and at last Syaoran entered.

He walked in acting as hot as he could. They all knew he loved to make that triumphant entrance, acting like a movie star. He greeted all the girls by giving them a kiss on the cheek, as usual, but when he got to Sakura he stopped and eyed her.

"Hey" He said moving close to give her the kiss in the cheek, but placed on of his hands on her back and pinched her softly.

She smiled at him and went on to what she was doing.

They all moved to the living room, and soon they were all chit chatting, Sakura was having a very deep conversation with Yamazaki Chiharu and Rika about a very stupid movie they saw last night.

Tomoyo was talking with Eriol, Naoko and Syaoran about how a great tailor she was and how she had made all these fantastic clothes for Sakura but she wouldn't wear them because they were too 'revealing'.

All that talk about Sakura was making Syaoran really want to be with her, not just talking but kissing her, touching her, so he came up with a fantastic idea.

"Hey guys! Let's play strip poker!" He yelled.

"Why do you always want to play that?" Naoko complained

"Because you girls are too bad playing so that means I get to see you naked!" He gave that seductive smile of his, and Naoko smiled shyly.

That whole scene didn't go unaware for Sakura; she knew it was stupid to get all freaked out about Syaoran talking like that to Naoko, so she tried to take the thought off her mind.

They all gathered around a circular table and Tomoyo took out the cards. The game started out, but Syaoran started telling everyone the rules of stripping.

"Ok girls, each little piece of jewelry you are carrying don't count ok? All off them count as one, so if you lose and you want to take off you jewelry you can… but you must take it all off, then shoes each of them do count separate, as well as the socks…. And I guess that's it ok?"

They all agreed and started playing the first one to loose was Chiharu; who made a great deal about why each piece of jewelry counted as one, but then the game went on.

An hour later, most of them had already lost more than once, but Sakura was turning out to be the great looser. Syaoran had only his shirt off…. Not even his shoes. Eriol had his shoes and shirt off. Tomoyo was still wearing every little piece off clothing she started the game with, just like Yamazaki and Naoko, Chiharu and Rika were barefoot.

Sakura on the other hand was now only wearing her bra, pants, and panties. They had played this game before and she wasn't embarrassed at all of being almost naked in front of her friend, she just hoped that she wouldn't have to take off her underwear.

She kept feeling Syaoran eyeing her all evening, she saw his happiness face when she had to take off her shirt, and wanted to kill him for being like that.

The next round started, everyone acting so serious, even though they were all a little drunk and being serious was becoming harder and harder every time. Then, finally, Sakura lost again.

"It seems you have to take off your pants" Syaoran told her, giving her a seductive look, and almost eating her with his eyes.

"OK" she said, not wanting to act like a fool. And as she was about to unbutton her pants her cell phone started ringing. "I'll go answer that" She said and stood up, going to the kitchen to get her phone.

When she got there she noticed she had a lost call from Syaoran.

"I'll go get a beer" Syaoran said right after Sakura stood up.

She was about to put her cell back in her purse when Syaoran entered the kitchen, holding his cell on his hand, showing it to her. She looked at him confused, waiting for an explanation.

"I don't feel so comfortable knowing other guys are going to get to see you in your underwear before me" He said as Sakura walked over to the fridge to get herself a beer.

"You are so weird" She said, and when she had the beer on her hand she noticed Syaoran was behind her. He placed both hands on the fridge, locking her between him and the fridge.

She gave him a slight smile and was about to push him away to go back to the game, but he made pressure, and it was impossible for her to move him.

He opened the cooler and got an ice cube. She looked at him confused, not knowing what he was going to do next.

"I'm getting a little hot in here, if you were better at playing this game maybe I will be the one in my underwear" He said all proud, sucking on the ice in his hand.

"I do what I can!" She said acting all hurt.

Then he placed the ice cube on her lips, outlining them. He threw the ice to the floor and gave her an intense kiss. Then broke apart.

"It feels good" He said all serious "The cold I mean"

She hated him! Playing her like that, so she was about to return to the table, but he stopped her. He moved closer to her so he could whisper on her ear.

"Tell them your brother got locked out of the house and you have to go give him the key"

She looked at him now more confused than ever.

"But he isn't locked out"

"I know, but that way we can go somewhere else, and continue the party ourselves" She looked at his face, and identified his devilish smile. It was a really good plan.

"Ok" And she started walking back to the table.

Everyone complained as she told them she had to leave, but after a while they just figured she was going anyway and stopped complaining. Syaoran offered to drive her, so she didn't have to walk all that way alone.

So they got dressed again and said their goodbyes.

After Sakura and Syaoran left they went on with the party in Tomoyo's house. When everyone was too caught up in their conversations Tomoyo reached Eriol and looked at him all suspicious.

"What?" He asked

"Hasn't Syaoran told you anything?" She started, noticing he wasn't following her she went on "About a girl he could be dating?"

"Oh…" Eriol said when he understood what his girlfriend was talking about "No… why?"

"Wasn't it a little suspicious the whole situation? I mean Sakura gets a phone call, she has to leave and that whole time Syaoran was in the kitchen getting a beer… and the he offers to take her home! When has Syaoran acted at least a little bit gentlemanly to any of us! His friends I mean!"

Eriol rolled his eyes and laughed

"Tomoyo you are going psycho here! They are not together! First of all Sakura would tell you, second Syaoran tells me every single little adventure he has! And third, they are like the most improbable couple!"

Tomoyo stared at him, not really believing all that he was telling her.

"No Eriol, I'm telling you there is something going on! Hasn't Syaoran ever told you anything about Sakura? Cause if he liked her from before then since now she is single he could be planning his move!"

"Honey" Eriol started "Syaoran has never liked Sakura, he kept on telling me that the hottest of all your friends was Chiharu! And he has never tried to do anything with her!"

"Maybe he told you that because he knew Sakura had a boyfriend and he didn't want to act like a stupid teenage in love!"

"Ok now you are just making up stupid ideas in your mind! Just let it be baby, if they do hook up I'm sure they'll tell us… and I'm sure it wouldn't be for long, so don't worry"

Eriol did have a point. Sakura couldn't stand being around Syaoran for too long, she was always complaining about him being such a player, and how much she hated that kind of guy. And Sakura always told her everything that went on in her life, so she really has being all psycho about the situation.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked Syaoran. If he took her out of the party like that he'd better have a place in mind!

"To my place" He said bluntly "I've more beers there… and tequila" he said, giving her smart smile.

"You are taking me home afterwards right?"

"No" he kept on with his plain tone of voice "You are staying at my place tonight"

She knew he was just joking, but still, something inside told her that this night wasn't even nearly finished, and that she was going to have the best time ever.

* * *

AN: sooo? A little short I know but I haven't had much time to write, anyway, the next chapter will be longer, so tell me now…. What did you guys think? Please review! Bye! 


	4. Tequila

WARNING: from this chapter on lemons will appear, so in case you didn't notice that this story is M rated and you don't like lemons please stop reading. Ok no go on read and send me one of those amazing reviews you guys have been sending!

Chapter four: Tequila…

She had never even seen his house. It was huge. They parked the car and Syaoran guided her to the kitchen, where he opened a cabinet and got out a new bottle of tequila, and then he walked over to the fridge to take out a six pack.

"You are planning on taking advantage of me after I pass out right?" She asked mocking

"Sakura you are the best drinker I've ever seen! At least for being a girl you are a great drinker, so I really don't think you'll pass out"

He did have a point, it was really hard to get her drunk, and it wasn't as if she drank a lot all the time, but whenever she drank she barely got drunk.

"Could you get me two shot glasses? They're in that cabinet" He pointed it out to her, and she walked over to get them.

He guided her though the house, and finally they reached a huge wooden door. He opened it to reveal what she believed was his room.

It was immense, a huge bed in a corner, two couches on another corner, a huge cabinet in front of the bed with a TV and a stereo. And two doors she believed one lead to a bathroom and the other to his closet.

"Cool room" She said walking over to one of the couches

"Yeah… I don't spend so much time here, but its ok" He placed everything on a little table next to the couches and handed Sakura a beer.

They started drinking the beer, and Sakura started asking him questions about his childhood, which he masterfully avoided to answer. Then, Syaoran to change the subject, brought up her ex-boyfriend.

"So he was an ass huh?" He asked "Probably very lame in bed"

"That's none of your business!" She started "But he was an ass" She said laughing "I'm better off without him anyway"

"Sure you are!" He responded "Now you can fool around with me, and there's nothing better than being with me!"

She laughed at his comment; it was unbelievable how sure of himself he was. But he did have a point.

"Want a tequila shot?" He asked opening the bottle. She nodded and looked around the table, noticing there were no salt or lemons

"Hey what about the salt and lemon! You can't drink tequila without them!" She implied, but he just gave her a smile and handed her the shot.

"You are going to learn to drink like a pro!" He told her "At the count of three you drink it all and don't even dare to make a disgust face!" He scolded her.

She nodded, and as Syaoran counted to three they drank the shot. He found it really amusing how she tried to avoid making the face but ended up making a weird noise, and she sucker punched him for laughing at her.

He served them both a new shot and counted to three, but this time Sakura spilled most of it, and was filled with tequila all over her chin.

"You are a mess" He told her, getting close to her "Let me get that for you" he said as he started licking of the tequila from her chin. He moved his body closer to hers, and when he finished licking the tequila his lips moved unconsciously to hers, engaging on a passionate kiss.

His hands slid to her waist and suddenly, he managed to get her out of her shirt. In the frenzy of the moment she took off his shirt, kissing his neck, sucking it softly, and he removed her bra in a matter of seconds. His lips were now on her breast, sucking them fervently, biting her nipples, making her moan.

He stopped kissing her and moved away from her. When she caught her breath again she looked at him, with so much desire on her eyes that it almost killed him.

"I think I want more tequila" He started. She handed him over a shot but he ignored it, he just grabbed the bottle, and with his hands he pushed softly so she was lying on the couch.

He was on top of her, staring at her perfect body, and he started spilling tequila all the way from her neck to her belly. And then he started licking it off her body, tasting her, feeling how she curved every time he bit her softly.

Then he went down to her pants and started unbuttoning them.

When Sakura noticed where he was going to, something inside of her snapped, she pushed him away and stood up, looking at him, finding it hard to breath considering she was still in the heat of the moment.

"Syaoran I have to go" She said moving about the room trying to find her clothes. But then she felt him behind her, his hands sliding around her tiny waist, caressing every inch of her.

His face close to her, his lips giving her soft kisses on the neck and then nibbling softly on her ear.

"No you don't" he started "You are staying here" He commanded her.

One of his hands sliding down her pants and finding its way to her bottom, he noticed she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, inviting him to go on.

His other hands moved to her breast, getting a grip of it, while the other started moving around, on of his fingers moving around her clit, giving her sensations she had never felt before. Then two if his fingers started playing around her centre, and slowly found their way inside her.

He heard her moan as he entered her, he started moving his fingers circularly inside of her, trying to get as inside as he could, moving in and out, feeling her wetness, and wanting to make her moan, to make her scream.

Finding that her pants were avoiding him from making a good job down there he got rid of them, having Sakura completely naked to himself.

He threw her to bed, and got off his pants and boxers as soon as possible. Throwing himself over her, going on with what he had left behind seconds ago.

Sakura woke up the next morning and it took her a couple of seconds to figure out where she was. Then she remembered everything that had happened last night, and a huge smile appeared on her face. She looked at her side and saw Syaoran soundly sleeping.

She was crazy, sleeping with Syaoran, but it had been SO good. They were at it like for two hours, making every position that was ever invented. She had so much fun, and it felt so right, she didn't feel guilty or anything, even though she knew she didn't love him or anything like it.

They were plainly a physical relationship, sex buddies. And she was more than ok with that.

She looked at her watch, it was 10:30 a.m., and she had to get home. She looked around to try to find her clothes, they were all there, and they were complete! She stood up and started gathering them, when Syaoran woke up.

"What are you doing?" He asked still sleepy

"I have to get home Syaoran" He took a deep breath and got out of the bed.

She smiled at the sight, he still had a huge bonner, and he was walking towards her.

"Let's take a bath" He said pulling her from her arm softly. Then he noticed she was a having a good time staring at his member.

"Hey last night was so great I dreamed about it! How do you expect me to wake up?" He said as he pulled her to the bathroom.

They took a quick bath and then started getting dressed.

"I smell like drunk" She complained

"Sorry, don't have any girl clothes here… I could lend you a white t-shirt, it would be a little big but it won't smell like drunk"

"No thanks" She said "My brother would die if I enter the house with a mans shirt on me"

Syaoran drove her to her home, it was obvious that they were both still a little sleepy. So after Sakura got off the car each of them went home to get a good sleep.

Two seconds after she got in bed her phone rang, she went to answer it while complaining and was met by Tomoyo's voice on the other end of the phone

"Good morning!" Her friend started all cheerfully

"Hey Tomoyo" Sakura said feeling a slight headache.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Her friend said concerned. She knew she couldn't tell her about last night's events, so she had to figure a quick answer.

"Yeah… a little" Sakura lied

"Oh I'm sorry! Were you sleeping? You don't sound so alive at the moment" Tomoyo pointed out.

"I was just going to get some sleep"

"Oh ok, I'll leave you then, I just wanted to know how your night ended, was Syaoran an ass to you? I have no idea why he volunteered to take you home!"

Sakura knew her friend well too good to know she was suspecting something and was trying to get some info.

"No… you know he was being his usual self… rambling about a date he had and I don't what else" She had to act all casual about it if she didn't want Tomoyo to find out.

"Oh… I see" Her friend said disappointed "Well I'll leave you to sleep then! I call you later to see how you're doing"

They hung up, and while Sakura went to sleep Tomoyo called Eriol.

"Hey honey!" She started "Hey haven't you talked with Syaoran today?" She asked inquisitively

"Tomoyo you are going to have to let go off that subject! I called him! He said he left early the party because he was feeling sick! And he sounded really sick over the phone"

"Really? Sakura is sick today! Don't you think…?"

"No" Eriol interrupted "Baby just let it go! They are not having any secret relationship! Don't worry!"

After Eriol managed to convince Tomoyo they weren't having a relationship they hung up, but still Tomoyo had the feeling something weird was going on, and she was going to find out what it was!"

* * *

AN: Helloooooooo so what' did you guys think of this chapter? I know it was a bit short but i haven't much time, i promise the next one will be longer. Well anyway I hope you liked it, and you know review please! Byeeeee 


	5. Jealousy

Chapter five: Jealousy

Sakura was opening the door to her car. She was supposed to meet Tomoyo at the mall in fifteen minutes, and she was already late.

Her friend had insisted in going shopping, and decided to ignore the fact that Sakura had no money whatsoever, and still bothered her on the phone until she agreed to go with her friend.

It was really stupid agreeing to go shopping with Tomoyo, she ended up buying one outfit for herself and making Sakura try on all different kinds of clothes so that she could go home later and try to create them.

Although she had to admit that she liked having a friend that made all kinds off clothes for her, she kind of hated the fact that Tomoyo had made her a little dressing doll to practice on her tailoring skills.

But she tried to be a good friend and help her. Tomoyo wanted to be a fashion designer and she needed a guinea pig to try her dresses on, and that poor creature turned out to be Sakura.

She made it to the mall and found her friend sitting on a bench, looking a little upset at the fact that Sakura was 20 minutes late, but still she got over it as soon as they entered the first store.

"So what's up?" Tomoyo enquired as she roamed through the store. She still believed something fishy was going on between her friend and Syaoran, and she made it her goal to find out.

"Nothing exiting" Said Sakura, looking at her friend a little confused "Why?" It was weird of Tomoyo to act like that.

"Just wanted to know!" She stated casually "Lately I haven't been paying so much attention to you, and I just wanted to know if you had any new stories to tell me"

Sakura looked at her friend a little stupefied. Tomoyo was acting too strange, and that only meant one thing, she suspected something. She still wasn't ready to tell her friend about her bizarre relationship with Syaoran, so she had to do her best to hide it.

"Well… my dad's coming home next week! And that's great because Touya and I are running out of food, and I very much doubt he'll be kind enough to spend his money on food! He'll just go to Yukito's place and eat completely forgetting about me!" Sakura started rambling.

"Well you can always go eat at my house" Tomoyo said cutting her off. "There's nothing in this place" She said disappointed "Let's go other place"

"And how are you dealing with the break up?" she started again

"Ok… it's not the end of the world" Sakura said as they walked through the mall

"But I thought you loved him! You mean you've already moved on? Are you dating someone?" Tomoyo asked almost loosing her breath.

The last question really surprised Sakura, making her stop walking; she looked at Tomoyo with eyes wide opened.

"What! No! Why?" she asked confused. For a second there she swore that Tomoyo knew about them.

"I don't know, you just seem so happy…" Tomoyo said in a weird tone of voice suddenly realizing she wasn't getting out of her friend that way. So she decided to change her technique, and start talking about Syaoran to see what would come out.

"Well I'm ok" Sakura said, as they kept on walking and entered another store.

After and hour and only three stores Sakura really needed to eat something, she had to convince Tomoyo to go to the food court, apparently her friend was in a weird kind of ecstasy in that store 'to much clothes' she said.

Both girls were sitting down on a table, and Sakura was really caught up in her eating, not minding her friend who was really going ballistic trying to figure how to ask Sakura. Then she just figured to start a conversation about him.

"You've been talking to Syaoran a lot lately" She said all of a sudden

"Well he's the only one not dating" Sakura said trying to act casual "And he just talks to me when he is bored"

"That's not true! But you know something, I think he has a girlfriend he's hiding from us" Tomoyo just said bluntly. Sakura looked at her with her eyes wide open, and try to hide her face almost instantly.

"Really" She asked almost coughing "You think he has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah! He's been acting so weird lately, I've noticed his one night stands have diminished"

"Tomoyo he's been here for like four days and he's already hooked up with two girls, both at the same party" Sakura said in a dull tone of voice

"Two girls?" Tomoyo enquired "I saw him with one girl at the party the other night, I never saw the other one"

Sakura noticed she had made a mistake, and started thinking of a fast answer to tell her friend.

"You were so caught up in making out with Eriol you didn't see her! After he ditched the first girl he met that other one"

"But I thought he took you home" Tomoyo suddenly felt exhilarated, she was actually discovering their secret!

"Yeah he took me home, along with that girl, and then they left somewhere else" That was the best answer she could come up with, and she was sure Tomoyo was not buying it.

"Anyway… who cares if Syaoran is dating someone! It's not like it would be huge news! He's always dating someone"

Tomoyo grinned at her friend, she was completely sure they had hooked up, but until either Sakura or Syaoran told them, everyone would think she was crazy, they were the most unlikely couple, one of those things you'd have to see to believe.

Finally Tomoyo decided to drop the subject, Sakura wasn't telling her anything, and everything she told her could be true so she was really where she'd started.

They resumed to their shopping, and Tomoyo found a very nice swimming suit store, apparently it was new in the mall because they hadn't seen it before. So they entered it and started looking for some nice bikini to try on.

Syaoran was walking along the mall, he was in this date he couldn't get out off, even though the girl was completely hot… and nice he wasn't having a good time. He didn't know why but he kept thinking about Sakura.

It wasn't as if he loved her or anything, but he did enjoy spending time with her, she wasn't like any other girl, she kept fighting with him, she always had to be right, and she acted all cocky around him. A slight smirk appeared on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Asked the girl holding his hand. He looked at her a little lost, and when he was about to answer her he thought he caught a glimpse of Sakura and Tomoyo walking into a swimming suit store.

"Nothing" He said trying to smile at the girl "Let's go this way" He said walking towards the store.

He started walking slowly in front of the store, trying to find Sakura, but he had no luck. He was about to move on, telling himself he was crazy and then he saw her.

She was showing Tomoyo a bikini, and Tomoyo was telling her to go try it on.

He knew he looked like an idiot staring at her like that, but she was just worthy of looking at. A dirty smile appeared on his face; he looked over at the girl next to him and decided to keep on walking.

But just as he was about to do that, Sakura turned over and their eyes met. He noticed the surprise on her face when she saw him, and he also saw the deception on them when she noticed he was holding some girls hand.

Then Tomoyo looked at him too, he had no idea of what to do. He couldn't go in and say hi, he wouldn't dare go talk with Sakura being with this girl. So he decided to wave at them and keep on walking.

"Who are they?" The girl asked

"Just some friends" He answered bluntly "You know I have to go now, I just remembered I have some thing I must do"

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes, Syaoran, in front of her, holding some girls hand. She knew they were not actually dating, but she just never thought he would actually keep on dating random girls!

She tried to hide her surprise from Tomoyo, who started talking about the girl, telling her that maybe that was his girlfriend, but when her friend noticed Sakura wasn't really interested in talking about him she dropped the subject.

Sakura made it back to her house in a really bad mood. She was trying her best not to think about Syaoran but it was impossible! Just the day before they had slept together! And he was probably taking that girl to his house.

But she really didn't care! Or at least she was trying to convince herself of it. He was a jerk, and she knew it before they even hooked up. And she was the one who brought up the idea of not being a couple, having the liberty to date other people.

She took a deep breath and told herself that it was just a date, he was probably ditching that stupid girl tomorrow, and they didn't look serious enough to be a couple.

She entered her house, noticing her brother wasn't there. 'Great' she thought 'I'm sleeping alone tonight'. She threw the two bags of new clothes on a couch and went to her room to change her clothes.

As she was going up the stairs she started taking off her shirt and unbuttoning her pants, she entered her room, and threw the shirt on the floor. Just as she was about to slide off her pants she noticed he window open. She had left it closed earlier, or so she thought.

She walked over to it to close it when she felt some strong hands grab her by the waist.

She got all startled and turned around to kick her attacker when she noticed it was Syaoran. She looked at him confused.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME YOU IDIOT!" She yelled at him, noticing he was laughing at her.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise you" He said moving towards her and pressing her against the wall "I really wanted to see you today" He said planting soft kisses on her neck.

"What happened to you date?" She asked upset

"I ditched her, there's no way I'm gonna stay with her after seeing you" He told her, staring intently at her eyes, a dirty smiled printed on his face.

That answer wasn't good enough, but those kisses on her neck, on her earlobe, on her chin were starting to convince her.

She felt his hands sliding through her back, reaching her bra and unhooking it. He threw the bra to the floor and one of his hands grabbed her breast, massaging it, playing with her nipple, his mouth was savoring her other breast.

He heard her moan, and that pleased him, he wanted her so badly.

But then she pushed him away, trying to regain her breath. She started walking to her closet and she took out an old t-shirt she used to be in her house.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked, not really following what Sakura was doing, they were supposed to be taking off their clothes, not putting them on

"Getting dressed" She said plainly, taking off he pants to put on other more comfortable ones.

"I know" He told her "Why?"

"Syaoran you can't just come here and demand sex from me!" She told him. She really did want to have sex, but she was still mad at seeing him with that girl.

"Oh so it's only when YOU want it?" He said a little upset. She looked at him seriously and walked out of her room.

"No… I just don't feel like it, maybe you can go look for that girl I'm sure she'd like to sleep with you"

So it was because of his date that Sakura was mad! He found it hilarious, Sakura being jealous.

"Are you jealous?" He asked mockingly

"Of course not!" She answered in and offended way.

"Then let's do it" He said gabbing her by the waist, and carrying all the way back to her room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

AN: HELLOOO! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been having a lot of homework! Anyway here's the chapter I hope you liked it and I hope you guys review to tell me everything you need to say about my story, thanx for all the reviews! I know I always thank you guys but I still can't believe I've been getting so many reviews! This is so cool! Anyway you know what to do, please review, and I'll be updating anytime soon! BYE! 


	6. A New Guy

Chapter Six: A new guy

Two weeks had passed. Syaoran kept giving her those visits, and he kept calling her to take her to his place. She really did enjoy sleeping with him. She had completely forgotten about the other girl she saw him with, but she knew there would be other girls.

Thinking about it, she really didn't mind. He was free to date whoever he wanted, and so was she. It wasn't as if she was going to go out looking for a guy to make him jealous, but she wasn't going to refuse if a guy asked her out.

Tonight she was having a girl's night only. They were all going to a bar, no men allowed, and they were going to have the greatest time ever, no boys included

Tomoyo picked her up; she took her something to wear of course, a yellow shirt with a very low cleavage, and a pair of old jeans. She said she wanted to give her a sexy but casual look.

Both girls took off towards the bar, where they met with the rest of the gang. The bar was filled; they made it to a table and ordered some beers.

"So much hot guys to choose from!" Rika said happily, making them all laugh. "Sakura let's go dance!" She said. Sakura took her beer and followed her friend to the dance floor.

Soon Naoko joined them, the music was great, the mood was great, and the guys were great. Some guys had started to dance with them, and after a while one of them reached Sakura, noticing she had finished her beer and offered to get her a new one.

Sakura followed him to the bar, it wasn't so loud there, and they could actually talk.

"I'm Kyou" He said smiling at her. She studied the guy in front of her, he was very tall, almost like Syaoran, with black hair and grey eyes… or they looked grey. He had the sweetest smile, and by what she could figure he had a nice body.

"Sakura" She said smiling back.

After getting the beer they found some chairs far enough from the speakers where they could talk peacefully. He was 22, just a year older than Syaoran, and he studied photography. Sakura couldn't believe this guy was for real, so handsome, funny, and he looked at her in a way that made her feel special, it wasn't that devious stare that Syaoran gave, this guy looked at her in a completely different way.

He was a little surprised when she told him she was only 19, he swore she was older. She told him that she studied journalism, and stuff like that.

It was amazing, talking to him made her forget about Syaoran. Lately every guy she met she couldn't stop comparing with Syaoran and ended up ditching the guy. Buy Kyou was different; he was really nice, almost innocent.

"Sakuraaaaaaaa" Rika started yelling as she approached them "Hey I think we are going to have to leave, Tomoyo is really mad, Syaoran is here, and you know her, she wanted to be in a place far away from them…. He's such an ass!" Rika said annoyed.

"Are you serious!" Sakura replied "Tomoyo is insane! Ok… I'll be right there" Rika left, leaving Sakura alone with Kyou again.

"I'm sorry" she started "My best friend's a little crazy, and she has been planning this night for weeks, so I'd better go"

"Fine" He said smiling "But Sakura… can I get your number? I swear I'm not some psycho killer, I just want to get to know you"

"Sure!" She said, he took out his cell and saved her number.

They said goodbye and Sakura went to try and find her friend. She didn't notice that Syaoran was witnessing the whole scene, and just about she was going to reach her friends, she felt his strong grip on her hand.

She turned around and saw him starring intently at her, and as usual some sluty girl behind him.

"What was that?" He asked her seriously

"What?" She asked

"You talking to that guy!" He said annoyed. She rolled her eyes at him.

"A guy I met, see you later Syaoran" She said moving away from him.

He couldn't believe her! She was doing this just in revenge! He knew it bothered her that he kept on dating after their 'arrangement', but he never expected her to do the same! Sakura was a good girl; she wouldn't just go and flirt with some random guy being in a weird relationship with him!

He tried to ignore the thought roaming in his head the rest of the night. But everywhere he turned he saw the guy Sakura was talking with. He looked like such an ass, with his bohemian look, and the worst part was that he never saw him flirt with another girl!

The next morning Sakura was surprised to get a call from Kyou. He was so sweet, he wanted to know how the rest of the night went, and also he invited her to see a movie. She agreed to go with him, and then called Tomoyo to tell her about what just happened.

"Are you serious!" Tomoyo said "Oh he looked so cute Sakura! I'm so glad you met a nice guy!"

"Yeah!" Sakura replied "He is really cute!"

"But…" Tomoyo started, she was trying to find the words but finally decided to just spill them "What about Syaoran?" She asked. It was more than obvious now that they were having something weird. Even though no one believed her, she knew they were together.

"What!" Sakura asked surprised, she wasn't expecting that "What do you mean?"

"Sakura you know what I mean! I am you best friend! Do you honestly think I am so stupid that I wouldn't find out you are sleeping with him! He's always over you! And all those times you told me Syaoran was in your place because he needed some help in a problem! Come on! I'm not that stupid!"

Her friend did have a point. And it was better that way, at least now she knew Tomoyo wasn't mad about her sleeping with Syaoran.

"Oh… ok I'm sorry I never told you"

"Don't worry! Just tell me what you are going to do, because Kyou doesn't seem like a one night stand kind of guy, and if you start having a relationship then you'll have to dump Syaoran!"

"I know! But hey its not like we are really dating… we just… help each other when we are in need!" Sakura said joking "Besides he's always dating a different girl"

"Yes but he's only sleeping with you" Tomoyo stated.

"You know I really don't want to think about this right now" Sakura said "I'll just let things happen, and later we'll see"

…….

That night Tomoyo invited Eriol over to her place and he showed up with Syaoran, who looked like hell, it was kind of obvious something was bothering him, but Eriol and Tomoyo tried to ignore it.

"Hey why don't we invite over the others?" Syaoran said all of a sudden

"Chiharu and Yamazaki are nowhere to be found" Tomoyo started "Rika has to study, and so does Naoko" She said.

"And Sakura?" Syaoran asked, hoping they would call her so they could talk. She didn't answer any of his phone calls, and that was really bothering him.

"She's on a date" Tomoyo said softly, hoping Syaoran understood something completely different, and wouldn't get all annoyed about that.

"What! With whom!" He asked, getting a little frantic

"Um… a guy she met yesterday" That was getting hard to watch. She wasn't a fan of Sakura being a couple with Syaoran, but it was starting to be very clear that something inside him had changed.

"That bohemian ass!" Syaoran queried "No way! Were did they go?"

"To see a movie" Tomoyo answered softly, eyeing Eriol who was just finding out what was going on. "I… but … he's really a nice guy Syaoran" She said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah… I have to leave" Syaoran said getting up and walking towards the door, leaving a very confused Eriol and Tomoyo alone.

Syaoran was driving through the lonely streets. He had just picked up a girl, they were supposed to have a date tonight but he cancelled it hoping to see Sakura at Tomoyo's place, but now, all he wanted to do was get to the mall and meet Sakura, surprise her, make her jealous.

He had no idea why it bothered him so much. He did the same thing to her, but somehow he knew that Sakura wasn't just going to have a one night stand with this guy, he was probably going to want something serious, and it was obvious Sakura was ok with that because she had agreed to go out with him.

They made it to the mall as soon a group of people was coming out form the cinema. He started walking around that place, holding the girl by the waist, hoping to see Sakura.

A familiar laughter made him look to his side. There she was, Sakura was walking next to the guy, and they were laughing. He was holding her by her waist, she was doing the same. He froze for a second, not really knowing what to do next.

"Do you feel like eating?" He asked the girl next to him.

"Sure!" She nodded. She had been talking all night, oblivious to the fact that Syaoran wasn't paying any attention to her.

They started walking towards were Sakura and Kyou were walking. He started talking with his date to make it look like if he was having a good time, and then he heard his name.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked, not really believing that is was Syaoran who was in front of her, submerged in a conversation with the girl next to him.

Syaoran looked up and met Sakura's eyes. He acted surprised, and walked over to them.

"Hey Sakura! What a coincidence!" He said happily

"Yeah…" she said not so sure that this was a coincidence. "What… are you doing here?" She asked

"We were just going to get something to eat" He started "Ohh this is Lia" He said, introducing the girl next to him.

"Nice to meet you" Sakura said a little confused "This is Kyou" She introduced her date. Kyou extended his hand to greet Syaoran but he just ignored him.

"Well, we have to leave" He said "We are really hungry" He said goodbye and left them.

Sakura knew something was wrong, she never expected him to act that way if she dated a guy! But she really didn't care, Kyou was just great, and Syaoran was just… like a hobby. At first it was hard for her too see him like that, but she knew that was how he saw her, so she had to see him with the same eyes.

* * *

AN: Hello, I'm sorry if this chapter was a little short, but I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting for long! As usual thanx for the great reviews, I swear I'm going to add a lemon in upcoming chapters, don't worry I won't leave you guys waiting hehehe. Ok so you know what to do please review, tell me what you thought and wait for the next chapter which is going to be posted any time soon! BYE! 


	7. A Fight

Chapter seven: A Fight

He had called her like eight times just that morning and she wouldn't answer her phone. Now she was just being a baby! At first he thought that she got a little mad because of his appearance at the mall, but then he changed his mind noticing how stupid it would be to get angry for something like that.

It was really obvious that she didn't want to see him, and that bothered him. It just wasn't possible that she liked that Kyou guy so much as to forget about him. Of course he wasn't jealous, he was just mad at the possible idea that he was loosing the best girl he'd ever been with, if that made any sense.

A little disturbed he placed the phone on his bed and headed towards his car, but just as he was about to leave his room when his phone rang. He rushed to it, hoping it would be Sakura with a lame excuse like 'I left my phone in silent so I never heard it" or 'the battery died'.

But as soon as he answered he recognized the voice on the other end, and it wasn't Sakura.

"Mi mom" He said mournfully

"You could at least try to pretend to be happy to hear me Xiao Ling" His mother stated

"Sorry" He answered "What's wrong?" He asked trying to get straight to the point. His mother always rambled for hours on the phone before telling him what she really needed, but today the last thing he wanted to do was listen to his mother.

"Why do you suspect something is wrong!" His mother exclaimed "Can't a mother call his son to see how he is doing?"

"Not you mom" his grim voice tone hadn't changed a bit "You only call when there is a problem at the corporation"

"Well I'm really glad you know me that well" Her mother said taking a deep breath

He knew it, there was a problem, and he'd probably had to go to China as soon as possible. It was always like that. The corporation took most of his free time. His friends had no idea, but he was constantly working, and every time he went to China was to deal with problems.

He always had to leave his life for later when it came to the corporation.

"What's wrong?" He asked her again, a little displeased.

"They need you here" She started "There are some troubles with the Wang firm, they are giving us hell back here, and you must come, it won't be for more than a week, but you need to come in today"

Today… he wouldn't be able to talk to Sakura. He could make some time, make up some stupid lie and go see her before going to the airport. He would take the jet so that would make the trip faster.

"I'll be there by nightfall" He said hanging up the phone.

He grabbed his car keys and started again towards his car.

He parked in front of Sakura's place. Her car was there, so she had to be home, and there weren't strange cars in the highway, meaning the bastard wasn't there.

He knocked on the door, and when it opened he saw Touya on the other side, looking skeptically at him.

"Hi" Syaoran started "Is Sakura here"

He stared at Touya who was thinking whether to let him in or not. They stayed at that glaring contest for what looked like ages when Sakura came down the stairs.

"Touya who was it?... Syaoran!" She stopped in her tracks surprised to see him there "What are you doing here?"

He was about to tell her, but first he glared at Touya to leave.

"Touya leave" Sakura said pushing him away and inviting Syaoran in.

"I…" Syaoran started "You wouldn't answer my phone calls" he told her

"I was busy" She said brusquely.

"I'm sure you were" He answered sarcastically.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"You were probably talking to that bastard you seem to be dating!" He said annoyed, and thus irritating her even more.

"What if I was!" She couldn't believe his nerve, talking to her like that "It's none of your damned business who I date, as it is none of mine who YOU date!"

She did have a point, and he knew it. He was acting stupidly, but something inside of him told him he was right, that Sakura had no business dating that guy.

"Yes I date other girls, but that was the agreement, just a date! No actual relationship! And that's what that guy is after!" He starting to get desperate, making her understand his point of view.

"I'm really glad he is!" She replied "Do YOU honestly think that I'm not going to have any serious relationship just because I'm sleeping with you? I'm not like you at all! My perfect relationship isn't one where I know tomorrow I'm going to see you with someone else! Even if you are not sleeping with her!"

He stood silent for a second. He knew she wasn't like him; he knew eventually she would get bored and lave to have a real relationship. He just wanted to be with her for a longer time.

"Sakura, that guy is an ass! Don't date him!" He was running out of statements, and he knew he wasn't convincing her.

"And what? Stay with you? Waiting for you to grow up one day to be in a serious relationship with me?"

"What the fuck is so amazing of having a real relationship!"

"Maybe when you have one you'll understand!" When Sakura said this, she started laughing. She really couldn't believe they were having this conversation, she really couldn't believe that he was telling her all this, that he was acting this way.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked softly "Are you jealous?" He raised his gaze to meet her.

"No!" He answered "You are not that important as to make me jealous" He stated cruelly, if he wasn't getting her, then he would stop acting nice to her.

"Oh yeah! And because I'm not important you came here to yell at me because I had ONE date with a guy I met at a bar where YOU were with another girl" She stated "Really Syaoran I don't understand you! First you tell me this thing we have going is purely physical, no feelings involved, no drama, you can date whoever you want and I can do the same and now you act this way!"

"Yes I said that! But I never thought you would start a relationship with someone else! I thought that you were just going to have one date or two to fool around!"

"And what makes you think that Kyou and I are having a serious relationship?"

"Not in the moment! But just wait… that guy wants to be with you" And he'd be stupid not to want that he thought.

This fight was really going nowhere, she wasn't getting him and he was just getting angrier by the second.

"You know Sakura… do whatever you want… I'm leaving"

He stormed off towards the door, closing it behind him, and getting into his car, leaving a very confused Sakura behind.

He had made it to the jet in time. And now he was just one hour away form China. Form up there everything looked so peaceful, he really wished he hadn't talked like that to Sakura, but he had no other choice.

He looked at the clouds next to him, and smiled shyly. They looked so comfy. Then he felt like an idiot for thinking that, and smiled.

Sakura had thrown herself on Tomoyo's bed. She had called her friend as soon as Syaoran left, she needed help! Syaoran was just too confusing!

"Tomoyo he yelled at me! And he was acting like and idiot! Telling me that Kyou is an ass! He told me Kyou wanted a serious relationship and believe it or not that really bothered him!" She said in an almost hectic state.

"Sakura don't you think that Syaoran liked you at least a little and… he was jealous?" Tomoyo said calmly to her friend. She was almost certain she was right, Syaoran had never acted that way with any girl he was just sleeping with.

"Noo!" Sakura replied "He told me he wasn't jealous"

"One more reason to think he was! When you are jealous you are never going to admit it!"

Her friend did have a point, but Syaoran was just too weird! He was too hard to read, and she wasn't really in the mood to deal with a spoiled guy who was used to getting all he wanted.

"Look Sakura, Kyou is a great guy, and I'm really hoping you guys get more serious and all, but I think Syaoran really liked you… in his weird twisted way, but if you just don't want to deal with him just finish things up with him!"

"Yeah… I think that's what I'll do"

* * *

AN: Hellooooo! SO here is the new chapter! I have one thing to say though… I LOVE YOU GUYS! I still can't believe I'm getting so many review this is the coolest thing! Anyway, I guess you've already read this chapter, so you know what to do… review! Hehe and just as usual I'll be updating as soon as I can! BYE 


	8. It's Impossible to Hate You

Chapter Eight: It's impossible to hate you

A week or so had gone by and Sakura was still dwelling over the whole Syaoran situation. She wanted to end things with him, even if Kyou was just a fling and they were not going to have anything else than a few dates, but she wasn't having fun anymore with Syaoran.

The thing was that every time she picked up the phone to call him and tell him, she just couldn't find the strength to dial his number. And every time she decided to go to his place and tell him, she never made it, she always ended up somewhere else.

She knew she was being stupid. He hadn't even called her since their fight the last time, and she was sure that meant they were over, but she just wanted to tell him that in his face.

Assuming things with Syaoran wasn't a safe thing to do. Every time you think you know him and you know what he is going to do, he surprises you doing something completely different.

She entered Tomoyo's house, hoping her friend would give her one of her wise advices and then everything would make sense again, but before she could make it to Tomoyo's room her cell phone rang.

A sudden rush filled her body hoping it would be Syaoran's name on the screen. 'Kyou' she read. Taking a deep breath she answered the call.

"Hey" she said trying to sound cheerful as she walked into her friends' room and throwing herself on the bed noticing how Tomoyo was staring at her confused.

"Hey Sakura I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight? Maybe grab a beer or something"

Sakura looked at her friend with pleading eyes, hoping Tomoyo could come up with an excuse but she remembered her friend wasn't listening to the conversation and couldn't possibly help her at the moment.

"Mmmm….. I don't know I might be busy… look I'll call you later to tell you ok?"

She hanged up the phone and stared at her friend who immediately started laughing, which didn't make Sakura very happy.

"What is your problem? I'm in a serious dilemma over here!" Sakura stated "I going ballistic I don't want to go out tonight with Kyou I want to finish things up with Syaoran first!"

"Sakura that might take you a while" Tomoyo said calmly, noticing Sakura wasn't getting what she was saying "Syaoran isn't here, he went back to China the day you two had a fight"

"HE WHAT!" Sakura was annoyed. So that was the reason why he hadn't called her

"Yeah I have no idea when he is coming back, it was supposed to be yesterday but something happened and he had to stay"

Sakura stood still for a second, trying to digest this last piece of information. He had left, and didn't even have the decency to tell her he was leaving. That had to mean something! And probably something not so good.

"What is he doing there?" Sakura asked more calmly

"Who knows! You know him, he's always making this trips to China to work on that corporation of his, you've heard the story! But I just find it too impossible that he works there! Syaoran is a complete mess!"

"Yeah" Sakura said doubtful. In his apartment she had seen some papers of Li Corporation, it could be true, it seemed impossible but it could be true.

"What about Kyou?" Tomoyo asked. She knew Sakura was going nowhere with this guy, she was too involved with Syaoran now, even if she wouldn't admit it. She had fun with him, and she liked that, she liked him, it was so obvious.

"What about him?"

"Are going to keep on dating him?"

"Well… I don't see why I shouldn't!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes at the comment. It was more than clear that she was just with Kyou to make Syaoran mad, and to try to convince herself that Syaoran was an ass.

"You haven't even introduced him to the rest of the group! I mean… you don't seem so exited to be with him" She had to be direct with her friend; otherwise Sakura might just never dump him!

"Well… I just don't want to rush into things with him"

"As you didn't rush into things with Syaoran?" Tomoyo answered sarcastically.

"Hey that was a different thing!"

"Well forgive me but I just don't find the logic in the situation. With Syaoran who you don't like you just couldn't wait to be with him, you were sleeping with him like three days after you kissed! And you didn't like him" Tomoyo restated "And Kyou… who you are supposed to like you are avoiding!"

"I'm not avoiding him! I just want to finish things with Syaoran so I can be peacefully with Kyou"

"I thought you were having nothing with Syaoran"

Tomoyo laughed looking at her friend's confused face. She knew she had a point, Sakura didn't really like Kyou. She liked Syaoran, she just wouldn't admit it, in that sense she was just like him, they were both really stubborn.

"I… you are right… I am having nothing with Syaoran" Sakura stated a little disappointed. She was amazed at how that revelation hit her, and how sad she felt.

If she really didn't like Syaoran then why was she feeling this way? If she wanted nothing to do with him why was she so upset? It could be that she really liked sleeping with him… he was good at it, and she enjoyed it… it had to be it. She couldn't possibly be sad at the fact of never seeing him again.

And they would certainly see each other again, at parties and stuff, they were friends! That was it. The thing she liked about him was his friendship, not anything else… she thought.

But that thought didn't seem to ease her mind. She was just going to have to forget the whole thing, try to leave her life as normally as possible.

Her cell phone rang, and she looked at the screen. Kyou. She ignored the call, not noticing Tomoyo was staring at her. She didn't feel like talking to him at the moment.

Sakura told her friend she had to leave. She needed to be alone. Tomoyo told her she would call her later, and Sakura left.

She was in her car, driving slow, she really had her mind somewhere else. She just drove around, no special destination.

It bothered her how Syaoran was getting to her. They were supposed to be having a really casual thing! No strings attached, no jealousy, no fights! But somehow their casual relationship ended up being a complete mess!

She got mad at him because he was dating other girls… but he didn't sleep with them. After he dropped them off he would go to her. They were sex buddies… Nothing else.

Yes he had no reason to get mad about her dating Kyou. She knew it was going nowhere with him, but Syaoran didn't know that…

She had to tell him. She had to make things right. Even if their weird thing was already over, she needed to tell him she was sorry, she had no right to get mad at him for dating other girls.

She froze on her tracks when she noticed that she was driving in front of Syaoran's house. How did she get there? She was driving towards her house… yes really slowly and taking detours but she never expected to end up there, in front of his house.

She looked at the house, the lights were off. He really wasn't there.

She started driving away when she noticed a car was coming down the lane, and entered his house. He was back. She wanted to drive away, to leave and ignore the fact that she was dying to see him. But her legs just wouldn't obey.

Her phone rang; she answered it, not bothering to see who it was.

"Are you spying on me now?" She felt anger and happiness at the same time as she recognized his voice. He was an idiot, but it felt so nice to hear his voice.

"What?" She asked, really hoping he hadn't seen her car.

"You are parked in front of my house, well not anymore, now you are just a little further away, I saw your car"

She wanted to smash her head against the window, she was so stupid.

"I wasn't parked in front of your house!" She implied

"Yes you were Sakura! Don't lie!"

"No I wasn't! I have to go" She was about to hung up on him when she heard him speak again.

"Wanna come in? I brought you something"

She hesitated for a second; she would be an idiot to accept his offer.

"Sure, be right there" She hang up the phone, took a deep breath and drove back to his place.

The place was really neat, it was obvious Syaoran hadn't been there in some time. She took a seat on a couch as Syaoran went to the fridge to get them both a cold beer. It was surprising how impossible it was to find food in that house, but beer you could always find! And it wasn't as if Syaoran was an alcoholic, he just hated it went he ran out of beers so he always had a couple on the fridge.

Sakura just stared intently at him. Studying his every move as he walked around the room, placing his bags, going to the kitchen, she loved his every move. But she couldn't tell him that… actually she hated him! She was so stupid to think those things.

She noticed he was staring keenly at her now, as he took a seat in front of her, eyeing her, and that stare meant more than she was willing to admit. She wanted to say something, to ask him he'd left without saying anything, why had he acted that way, and she wanted to know what he wanted to do about them.

"So…" Syaoran started "You did miss me" He stated, Sakura was about to reply but he kept on talking "I don't blame you, I'd miss myself too you know…"

She glared at him, a sudden rage filling her body. He was so self absorbed. She was so stupid to think that he would care for anyone but himself.

"Anyway I brought you something" He started again, looking a little nervous. Sakura stood still, wondering why he was acting that way, and then she saw him take out a little blue box. "It's nothing really, I just… I kept thinking about you when I was in China, that as you may imagine bothered me a lot, because I was thousands of miles away from you, and I just didn't want to call you, so I got you this"

She was astounded by his words… he thought of her, a lot, he missed her. He handed her the box, which she opened slowly.

A little silver necklace with a cherry blossom pendant was in it. She had no words; she looked at him with a huge smile on her face.

"So you like it?" he asked anxiously "I saw it and it just reminded me of you"

He kept waiting for her to say something, anything, but she said nothing, he looked fixedly at her eyes, and then discovered she didn't have to say anything, her beautiful eyes said every little thing she was feeling. He saw so much happiness and tenderness in them.

Sakura stood up and walked up to him, handing him the necklace so he could put it on her. It looked so perfect in her delicate neckline. She turned around to look at him.

"Thanks" She murmured, as their faces got closer to engage in a soft and tender kiss.

* * *

AN: HElloo sorry it took so late to update but I thought my computer broke and it was just a cable that was misplaced hehehe anyway here is the new chapter, I thank you are my awesome readers for the great reviews, and for waiting, and also I've noticed how most of you want a lemon so I'll add one in the next chapter, not a huge one because I have other plans… better plans hehehe I'm so evil, anyway just review please, and I'll update anytime soon! BYE! 


	9. Street Fighter

Chapter Nine: Street Fighter

Tomoyo was on the phone. She had called Sakura's house like thirty times now, but no one answered, that meant either she left very early, which wasn't like Sakura at all, or that she didn't spend the night there.

But where could she have spent the night? Certainly not with Kyou, she had said many times that she had no interest in sleeping with Kyou, at least for now. But what if after their conversation last day she felt lonely and decided to sleep with him?

Since Sakura wasn't at home Tomoyo started calling her cell phone, but still no answer, apparently she had turned it off.

Finally Tomoyo called Eriol, she was about to have a nervous breakdown, and Eriol might be able to calm her down.

"Eriol I tell you she is nowhere to be found! What if she got kidnapped? Or raped! What if some ugly big guy robbed her and left her to die in a park? O my god we have to find her!" Tomoyo screamed at the phone.

"Tomoyo calm down!" Eriol just kept saying but he was having no effect on his dear girlfriend. "Look I talked with Syaoran earlier! He sounded… busy maybe she's with him!"

"WHAT?" Tomoyo screamed trough the phone, making Eriol separate the auricular form his ear a few centimeters "You mean Syaoran is back! How do you know he sounded busy? What kind of busy?"

"You know… THAT kind of busy… maybe she's with him"

"MAYBE! Maybe is not a suitable answer Eriol!" Tomoyo exploded "Our friend could be lying dead on a cold river and you are telling me that MAYBE she is with Syaoran just because of a noise you heard!"

"Listen honey I'll call him again to make sure, but I promise you have nothing to worry about! From what I talked to Syaoran last time he was dying to come see her! And believe me those noises I heard… are not easily mistaken!"

They hung up the phone. Tomoyo a little calmer now; and Eriol a bit dizzy after their conversation.

Luckily for him Syaoran answered the phone quickly. Apparently Sakura had spent the night there and had just left, or so he said, but Eriol could hear her voice clearly on the back. So after the hung up the phone Eriol hurried to call Tomoyo so she could calm down a little.

……………………………………

"That was Eriol" Syaoran said as he walked back to the bed, where a naked Sakura was waiting for him. "Apparently Tomoyo was freaking out because she couldn't find you" He said as he laid his naked body on top of her, giving her soft kisses on the neck.

"I forgot to call her" Sakura said to herself "Did you tell Eriol I was here?" She asked a little concerned. She had promised Tomoyo she would end things up with Syaoran, and it would look really bad if she found out not only that she had spent the night there, but also that she was still there, naked, and it was already 11 o'clock in the morning.

"I told him you spent the night here but that you already gone… I know you don't like them to know many details about us"

She smiled sweetly at him, giving him a tender kiss.

"I have to go Syaoran, it's late! And I have a very long work to do for tomorrow!"

"No…" he said planting more kisses on her neck and traveling to her breast, sucking on one of her nipples softly.

"Syaoran really!" she said trying to suppress the rising temperature of her body. A little moan escaped her and Syaoran looked at her with an evil and sadistic grin

"You don't want to leave… so don't try to lie" He stopped kissing her for a second, eating her alive with his stare, making her temperature rise, making her heart beat faster.

She took a deep breath and following an impulse she grabbed him by his shoulders and moved him closer to her, giving him a passionate kiss and sliding her hands down to his member.

She changed position with him, now she was over, and in control. He laid there, staring at her, admiring her beauty and when he felt both her hands take a grip on his hardened member he couldn't help but moan a little. He felt how she moved her hands up and down, and how that sent a million shivers through his body.

He couldn't take it anymore he grabbed her by the waist and moved her to her starting position beneath him and with a quick movement he entered her, moving his member in and out of her, feeling how both their breaths were quickening with every passing second…

………

After Sakura left, Syaoran decided to go visit Eriol to clear his mind. He had just spent the best night in his whole life; Sakura was just too great in bed! But now that she was gone he realized they had talked about nothing! He had so many things he wanted to tell her.

For instance he wanted to know if she was still seeing that asshole Kyou. If she was, then he decided it wouldn't be a problem. He would continue to sleep with her; she would have to tell him she wanted nothing more to do with him, because he was certainly not going to do it.

……..

Two weeks had passed since Syaoran's return, they kept on meeting for their 'casual' sex, but they just never mentioned anything about their lives. Syaoran was just too afraid to ask her about Kyou, and she wasn't going to ask if he was dating anyone else. She really didn't care what he did with his life.

It was a Saturday night, and Syaoran as usual was trying to call Sakura but she hadn't answered her phone in two days. He knew she was alive, he heard Eriol say they met Sakura in the morning but he just couldn't find a way to ask them about her.

He was aware of the fact that Eriol and Tomoyo knew about their weird relationship, but he just didn't like to talk about it with them, and knowing Tomoyo if he asked about her she would get that as a sign that he was interested in her… and that wasn't true. He was interested in the sex.

It was funny how much he had to repeat himself that; he was in it for the sex. It was as if he really didn't believe it so saying it a lot of times would maybe make it true.

He decided to stop worrying about her. He was probably going to see her tonight; Yamasaki was throwing a party, and was most certainly going to be there.

……..

Sakura was looking at herself in the mirror. Her outfit was perfect, her make-up was perfect, her hair was perfect… and still she felt weird. She was wearing her every day clothes, a denim skirt, a white t-shirt, and her orange tennis/boots she loved so much. There was nothing out of the ordinary, and she still felt weird.

Tomoyo entered the room, a proud look on her face as she looked at Sakura. She loved so much to choose her outfit, even if it was from her own closet. Lately Sakura had been refusing to wear anything new, but she was sure it was just a phase.

"Ready to go? Eriol will be here any minute now" Tomoyo said to her fried as she grabbed her purse.

"Yeah… umm… Kyou is going to pick me up, I forgot to tell you" Sakura said out of the blue

"Kyou?" Tomoyo asked confused, she swore Sakura had already dumped him "I thought… ohhhh that's why Syaoran was asking about you, you have been ignoring his calls for Kyou!" Tomoyo said figuring out what was going out.

"That's not true! I just… I've been busy, and I am not really dating Syaoran or anything like it so it's ok for me to go with Kyou"

"He told you he wanted to meet your friends" Tomoyo said with her smart voice. That would be the only reason why Sakura would agree to take Kyou to a party!

"YEAH!" Sakura said a little desperate "I… I'm going to tell him I feel sick so we are going to leave early and when he drops me off home I'll just drive myself to the party!"

That sounded like a lame plan to Tomoyo but at this moments she had learned it was best to let Sakura act by her own.

Eriol picked Tomoyo up, and 15 minutes later Kyou showed at her door. Her heart was beating faster than ever as they reached the party. She was wondering how this night would end up. Syaoran was surely going to be there, and he was probably going to do something stupid… she decided to stop thinking about the whole situation, but that was little too late.

They had arrived at the party, and Syaoran was standing on the door, alone, having a cigarette. Sakura took a deep breath as she got out of the car, and started walking into the house, followed by Kyou.

The face Syaoran made was something she would never forget. It went from a huge smile to a weird and cold stare.

She stopped walking when she reached him, she took a deep breath and looked at him in the eye, he was mad, but there was something else in his eyes. Something he was trying to hide.

"Hi" she said softly

"I see you didn't come alone" He stated gravely as he glared at Kyou

"Hey man" Kyou said not noticing what was going on between Sakura and Syaoran.

Sakura decided to ignore him and she entered the house, followed by Kyou.

Everyone was there, and she had no problem starting a conversation with Rika and Naoko, they seemed to be really interested in getting to know Kyou, so they kept asking him all kinds of questions. Sakura excused herself to go get a beer for herself and Kyou, also to be able to be alone for a second; the atmosphere in the room was a little heavy.

Syaoran was standing near them, on the hallway. She could feel him staring at her, and the more she tried to ignore him the more she felt his eyes all over her body. She noticed Eriol reach him and she saw them both go to the hallway, probably they were going to play that street fighter game Yamasaki had, it was one of those that you could find on and Arcade, and Eriol and Syaoran could play that game for hours.

The kitchen was empty; apparently people were comfortable enough in the living room, so she had the kitchen all to herself. She opened the fridge to find a beer. When she turned around to close the door she noticed Syaoran was standing behind her, so close that it was impossible for her to move elsewhere. Apparently this was something he enjoyed doing, cause it wasn't the first time he trapped her between himself and a fridge.

"Why did you bring him?" He asked bluntly

"He wanted to meet my friends… I was going to tell him I feel sick… that way he'll drop me off at my place and then I can come back without him" She said softly. She was staring straight into his eyes, trying to figure out what she saw in them.

A dirty smile appeared on Syaoran's face, she knew what he was thinking.

"I have a proposal" He asked softly, approaching his face to hers, whispering on her ear, making her shiver. "Why don't we go to a room… right now"

"NO!" She said pushing him away, opening her beer and taking a big drink "Kyou is out there"

"Who cares! He won't give you dirty sex right now! I will! it should be me you are thinking about not him!"

Sakura took another drink, he was right, but she would feel too sluty if she did go to a room with him right now.

She left Syaoran alone in the kitchen, hoping that would be their last encounter of the night, and went back to her friends and Kyou.

….

A while had passed now, several beers had passed now and Sakura was on her way for another. She wasn't drunk, or even slightly drunk, she was just in that happy mood some beers can get you in.

As expected the kitchen was alone, so she made her way to the fridge, grabbed her beer and started walking back to the living room when Syaoran appeared in front of her.

"I have an idea" He said, knowing that Sakura had drunk a couple of beers now, and even though he knew it was like impossible to get her drunk, he knew that she got very competitive.

"What would that be" She said staring at his eyes

"Why don't we go play street fighter" He said, a devilish look on his face Sakura didn't recognized "The looser has to _anything_ the winner wants"

That would be fun, beating Syaoran… She turned around to look at Kyou, it seemed he was very well entertained with Rika and Naoko, and she was just too bored with them, so playing just an innocent game with Syaoran wouldn't kill anyone.

They walked over to the machine; she placed her beer on the floor, took a handle of the controls and waited for Syaoran to start the game.

As the game started she noticed she had no idea of how to use the controls, so she just started pressing buttons as fast as she could. She was winning, she kept pressing the buttons, faster and faster… she won, the first battle, she wan it.

"You are not as bad as I thought" Syaoran said as they waited for round 2 to begin.

"You'd be amazed" She said as the fight began.

Once again, she pressed buttons, figuring that if she won that way the first time she would win that way the second time, but she was wrong, Syaoran was beating her ass, and seconds later the fight was over, he had won.

They stared at each other. Suddenly so much fire in their eyes, she wanted so much to take all off his clothes off and lick his whole body. But if she won she couldn't ask him to do that. She noticed then that she had nothing she wanted him to do if she won.

She knew what he would ask if he won, just one more fight. She had to win. But deep inside she wanted him to win. She wanted him to tell her what to do. She started feeling horny, she looked at his eyes and wasn't surprised to see the same on his eyes.

The fight began, round 3. She started pressing buttons, but not as fast this time. She told herself that this way she cold control the thing better, but it was a lie, she was loosing.

"I WON!" Syaoran said ecstatically

"Great so what do you want me to do?" She asked in a dirty tone of voice.

* * *

AN/ Hellooooo! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been having some computer problems…. I hate my computer! Anyway, here's the new chapter, hope you guys liked it and I really really really hope you'll review cause you are like the best readers in the entire universe and you give me all those really awesome reviews! So see you guys next time and don't forget to review! 


	10. So much sex!

I'm soooooooooo sorry! I know it took me a loooooong time to update, but i have an excuse, it's really stupid but anyway i uploaded this chapter like 2 weeks ago and I posted it, but i never did that! So after that i left to the beach (it was awesome! hehe) and now that i returned i found out that i never really posted the chapter! I feel so bad! But anyway I'm here, I'm back with a long chapter, and a very steamy one! So just read it and ejoy and then review! Bye!

Chapter Ten: So much sex!

The fight began, round 3. She started pressing buttons, but not as fast this time. She told herself that this way she cold control the thing better, but it was a lie, she was loosing.

"I WON!" Syaoran said ecstatically

"Great so what do you want me to do?" She asked in a dirty tone of voice.

He grabbed her by the wrist softly and started guiding her through the house, she wasn't really sure of what was going on she was just following him. They walked down some stairs and he stopped for a second pressing her against the wall, locking their lips on a fervent kiss.

One of his hands was trying to reach the doorknob on the door next to them, the other one was dancing though Sakura's back. He managed to open the door and as fast as he could he picked her up, and took her inside, without even bothering to turn on the lights, and sat her on the bed.

She was trying to figure out what was going on when she felt him standing in front of her, his hands where on her head, moving her close to him she placed her hands on his thighs, noticing his pants and boxers had disappeared.

She opened her mouth and introduced his hard member into her mouth. He moved her head, in and out, faster every time, guiding her, loving every second of the situation, she moaned, enjoying the taste of him, she sucked his member, then licked it softly, sending tingles all along his body. She wasn't sure how much time had gone by when he stopped moving her head abruptly, and then threw her back on the bed, removing her pants and underwear as fast as he could. She took of her shirt and bra after taking his shirt off.

She was going to lie on the bed, but he grabbed her by the waist, impeding her to do so. They were both standing up now; he was behind her, his chest pressed to her back. His hands started dancing around her body, taking a hold of her breasts, one of his hands started going to her south, and without hesitation entered her with one finger.

She felt him dancing inside of her, moving in circles, she felt then how two more fingers entered her, they all moved inside of her, making her moan. She tried to extend her arms backwards to touch him, but what he was doing to her felt extremely good, and she felt as if she was going to explode any second now.

Then they were both on the bed, lying on their side, he was still inside of her, moving his fingers around, feeling her wetness, feeling her open more and more as she got hornier.

Then he grabbed one of her hands and moved it slowly to her south, commanding her to touch herself for him. She slid her fingers inside of her, moaning, feeling Syaoran's member harden. She started moving her fingers in and out, she felt one of Syaoran's hands work on her breasts and a finger from his other hand caressing her clitoris.

Then that same hand entered her, again, both her fingers and his, inside of her, moving around, making her tremble, moan.

She wanted to explode, she couldn't scream, people would hear, she bit her lips, in an effort to silence her impulses.

Then she removed her hand, turned around and got on top of him. Both her hands grabbed his member and started moving up and down, she wanted to make him scream, to make him want her even more.

They were in ecstasy, they could stay like that forever, that feeling was the best one.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. They stopped abruptly, looking at each other in the dark, waiting to see who was out there.

"Sakura are you there?" They recognized Tomoyo's voice "Sakura we have to leave, Yamasaki's parents are on their way, we can't be here, we have to leave… Kyou is upstairs waiting for you, I told him you were feeling sick and you came to look for a pill"

"Ok" was the only thing Sakura could answer back "Be right up"

They turned on the light. She looked at Syaoran his hair messier than before and a face she had seen many times, that face that said that he was having a good time.

"We'll have to continue other time" She said putting her clothes on. Syaoran was just still too ecstatic to speak. "I'll call you" She said giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek and leaving the room.

….

She was in the passenger seat of Kyou's car, heading towards her house. She was trying so much to keep that stupid smile she had on her face to appear. The last thing she wanted was Kyou finding out about her little adventure at the party.

"Where did you go?" Kyou asked casually, without looking at her "At the party I mean, you were missing for a while back there" He stated.

"Umm… I went to get a pill I wasn't feeling very well I told you, but I got kinda lost and couldn't find the medicine cabinet it was a disaster"

"I heard some people saying that Syaoran was missing too" He said in the same casual tone of voice, she knew what he was implying, and she was not going to admit anything to him.

"Really? I found him just like ten minutes before Tomoyo found us, he was the one who helped me find the pill, I think he was walking around the house to clear his mind, he's weird" She answered, not being able to look at Kyou.

She wasn't ashamed of what she did, it was nos as if she was dating Kyou, they were just… going out, that's all they hadn't even had sex and she didn't plan on that to happen anytime soon, with him at least.

Kyou parked the car in front of Sakura's house, she kept trying to avoid his stare, so she just said goodbye as fast as possible, excusing herself because she was feeling sick and a little tired so she couldn't invite him to enter her house.

She watched as the little car drove away with Kyou in it. It wasn't fair for him, but she was just so confused. It was more than obvious that her thing with Syaoran was going nowhere, and she was ok with that, she really was.

The only problem was that she was starting to find out she really missed him when she wasn't with him, but that meant nothing! That only meant that he was a good friend of hers. She also missed being with… Tomoyo when they were apart. Yes that was true.

So yeah, she had thought back there that she loved him, but that wasn't possible. She had always believed that you can't just love a person after one week of being with them. Not that she and Syaoran had been together for a week, she was more than aware that they had been going for at least two months.

But she couldn't possibly love a guy she was just having sex with! That was just a very unlikely thing to happen. After taking a deep breath she entered her house, and threw herself on the couch and pressed the answering machine's button to hear her messages.

The first one was her dad, telling her to call him back.

The second one was her brother, telling her to call him back.

The third one… she recognized Syaoran's voice immediately.

"Hey Saku" It started; it sounded as if he was driving "I just wanted to tell you I had a great time and… I'm wishing forward to finish what we started back there, you just tell me when and where, I'll be there in a second"

She smiled to herself. He was so… so something, she couldn't find the word.

She took a hold on the phone, and stared at it for some seconds, wondering whether it was a good idea to call and invite him over. The worst thing that could happen was that he was already asleep, but it was really early still and Syaoran couldn't possible be sleeping by now.

She dialed his number, not sure if this was a good idea, but she was starting to get horny, and she needed him to have more fun!

"That didn't take long" She heard Syaoran's voice on the other end of the phone

"Yeah well, I don't want to wait long" She answered with a devilish smile on her face.

"Be right there" He said as they hung up the phone.

…..

Ten minutes later Syaoran was parked in front of her house; he was sure she didn't hear the car because she would have opened the door.

He kept staring at her empty entrance. Wondering what she was wearing, it was funny, he never expected Sakura to be like this, so much like him in this matter. He always thought she was an innocent girl, he even thought she was virgin!

He had to admit he was surprised to receive her phone call today. He thought she would spend the rest of the night with that asshole she was seeing. But then again that made no sense. Why waste her time being with him when she knew she could be having dirty sex with Syaoran, he thought to himself, a smiledappearing on his face.

He was about to open his car door. But his hands just wouldn't move… was he feeling nervous? Since when had he been nervous because of a girl?

He wasn't nervous! He couldn't be… he hated Sakura for this kind of things, for making him think these kind of stuff. She was just so perfect sometimes that he even wondered why they were only sex buddies and not something else.

He new the answer, he didn't want a girlfriend, and Sakura certainly didn't want a boyfriend… so they were both happy right? They had everything they wanted?

He kept on telling himself that, maybe if he repeated it many times he would actually believe it.

Taking a deep breath he opened his door and stepped out of the car, locking it behind him and walking towards her house.

He knocked softly on the door, and seconds later Sakura opened the door.

She was wearing a robe, and he was pretty sure she had nothing underneath it. He walked inside the house and just as she closed the door they locked in on a fervent kiss, he was holding her by the waist, pressing her to the door behind her.

He grabbed her strongly by the waist and lifted her up, as she locked her legs around his waist. He threw her on the couch, never breaking up that steamy kiss.

He was with his knees on the floor, her legs wide open on the couch surrounding him by the waist still. He got rid of her robe. She was wearing nothing.

……

The next morning when Sakura woke up it took her a while to figure out she was lying on her bed… they had started out on the living room.

She smiled to herself as she remembered last night events. They had never had so much sex before in one single night!

She looked around to find Syaoran missing, her bathroom door was open and nobody was in there. She took a long sweatshirt and went downstairs. Syaoran was gone.

She smiled again. That was for the best. If he had stayed that could imply that they were more than just sex buddies… and they were just that.

So after going to the kitchen to grab herself some breakfast she went up to her room, to lie on her bed and just remember all the things they did last night… he was great.

…..

Syaoran was lying on his bed, staring at the high ceiling, finding it hard to breathe. He was amazed at this fact, just thinking about Sakura made his breathing heavier, and sometimes just the thought of her, dressed and everything gave him a huge bonner.

That was they best sex he had ever had… not only with Sakura, in his whole life! She really was perfect.

He felt no remorse on leaving her house so early, and without telling her. She would understand. If he stayed there they would be acting as a dating couple and they were nothing like that. Of course it was different when she stayed over.

She stayed over to have more sex in the morning, and he was pretty sure that they were not going to have any this morning… so the best idea was to leave.

* * *

AN: so what do you guys think? Good enough for you? I really hope so, I've been having a lot of fun writing this story ! Anayway, thanx for all the reviews they're awesome! And you know just review again! Bye! 


	11. Is it over?

Chapter Eleven: Is it the end?

When Sakura woke up the next morning she was glad to see Syaoran wasn't there. She really had no idea of what to say to him. Everything was so confusing. She was supposed to have broken up with him by now and instead she ended up having steamy sex with him!

Something wasn't working. But then again he had been the one who started things last night. Maybe that meant something, maybe that meant he wanted to be with her for more than just fooling around. She laughed at herself for believing something like that. Syaoran wasn't that kind of guy.

On her way to the bathroom she took a deep breath and tried to figure out what her next move was going to be. She couldn't call him, not now, and he wasn't going to call her, she was certain of that.

After taking a bath and having breakfast, Sakura decided to call Tomoyo to see what she was doing; maybe she could tell her some of those wise words she always had. She could really need and advice right now. The whole thing was getting a bit too complicated for her.

First there was Kyou, she liked the guy, but not as much as she liked Syaoran, and she was starting to believe it was unfair to keep on hanging around with Kyou and Syaoran at the same time. At least Syaoran knew about Kyou.

Then there was Syaoran. She wanted a real relationship; she didn't think she'd be able to see him with any other girl. At first she didn't mind, but now, she was in too deep with him. She was starting to like him a lot, and she wanted to be with him. Not on his terms of course, she wanted the whole package of Syaoran, not just a part of him.

Not long after she called her friend the door bell rang and Sakura went to meet her friend at the door.

"Tomoyo I'm so glad you are here!" Sakura said giving her friend a hug "Things are just getting too weird I need you to tell me what to do!" She said in a very desperate tone, making her friend laugh

"Yeah sure, that's what I'm here for!" Tomoyo answered with a pompous tone of voice "But how about we go to a new café near Penguin Park, I'm hungry and since Touya isn't back from his trip I am very very sure there is no food around here!" Sakura gave her a glare, she was right, there was no food in the house, and she wasn't going to spend her money on the supermarket! She was just going to have to wait for Touya or her dad to return so they would buy food!

"Sure let's go" said Sakura grabbing her coat "But can we stop by the drugstore first? I need to buy my pills, I have to start taking them next week"

"Ok" Tomoyo was already walking towards her car while Sakura looked the door "Don't you ever get tired of taking those pregnancy pills? I mean you have to take one every morning for like the rest of your life!"

"Yeah I know, but that's better than actually getting pregnant!" Sakura stated to her friend "You take them too!"

"I know… I just sometimes get tired of them!" Tomoyo said laughing a little along with Sakura

………………..

Both girl entered the café and took a seat on a table near a very nice tree. After their orders were made they started talking about what went on last night at the party, who hooked up with who, and what happened after the party abruptly ended.

Tomoyo was very smart not to mention one single time Sakura, Syaoran or Kyou. Of course she was dying to hear her friend explain what all that fuss was about last night, but she would let Sakura tell her went she wanted too.

After a while, just when the girls were caught up in a conversation about how good or bad was the food at the place, Sakura thought she recognized a face entering the café. A chill traveled down her spine when she recognized Syaoran, he looked so hot, he had just taken a bath because his hair was still wet, and he was wearing a pair of old jeans, a ripped off black t-shirt and a pair of sandals.

She was about to stand up and go say hello when a girl entered the café waving her hand at him. She couldn't hear what they were saying but it was clear they were together, she watched as the girl approached Syaoran and he slid his hand around her waist.

Tomoyo noticed the freaked out face her friend had and looked around to see what had happened. Somehow she wasn't surprised to see it was Syaoran. It was clear that he was oblivious to the fact that they were there.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked softly "We can leave if you want, there's no need for him to see us" Tomoyo said comfortingly.

Sakura nodded and tried to hide the disappointment from her face. Both girls stood up, walked up to the cashier, paid the bill and left the place, not looking back, not even bothering to see if Syaoran had seen them.

They reached Sakura's house in no time, on their way there Sakura stayed silent, and Tomoyo didn't really feel like interrupting her friends' thoughts. But as they reached her house she had to ask her.

"What are you going to do?" She said as hey both sat down on the couch

"This has got to stop" Sakura said sadly "I am not like him, I can't have this kind of relationship, not relationship thing! I thought I could but I can't! I'm beginning to like him! I'm beginning to want to be with him!" Sakura yelled desperately.

"Then stop it!" Tomoyo answered back "Don't even bother to tell him, Sakura, I'll tell you something" Tomoyo started "If Syaoran is a smart guy he'll realize that being with you is the best thing that could happen to him, but you can't wait around for him to realize that! If you keep on doing this you'll only hurt yourself, cause you know him, Syaoran is great in hiding his feelings"

Sakura looked at her friend, she knew Tomoyo was right, this thing was leading nowhere, and she was only going to hurt herself. She had to do something, and if she went over and talked with him he would just say what he always said. We are not really together; you are free to date whoever you want… she knew that speech well enough.

She was done with him, and it wasn't the fact that she had seen him with another girl, it was the fact that he couldn't commit to her, and she wanted commitment.

……..

Tomoyo was walking along the supermarket buying groceries when her phone rang. She answered it without even bothering to see who it was, and was surprised to recognize Syaoran's voice on the other end.

"Syaoran!" She said "What a nice surprise! What can I do for you?"

"Tomoyo do you know where Sakura is? She isn't answering her phone, I've been trying to talk to her for over a week and she never answers! I've been to her house and she is never there! Where is she?" He sounded desperate, he really did. Tomoyo expected him to call sometime to see what was going on, but she never expected him to sound so… desperate.

"Yeah, she's in her house, that's weird, I guess she doesn't want to talk to you" Tomoyo said bluntly

"Look I know you guys saw me last time at the café, but why would Sakura be mad at me! And she won't even talk to me!"

"Listen Syaoran, she is not mad at you or anything, she just… wants something else, maybe you should go by her house, I know she is there right now"

"But why didn't she tell me that herself!" He screamed over the phone, not an angry scream but a frantic one

"Because every time she tried to tell you something happened and she ended up fucking you!" Tomoyo yelled a the phone "Listen I really don't want to get involved in this, you should talk to her"

He hung up the phone as soon she said that. She was starting to dread the whole situation, yes she loved her friend but she didn't feel like breaking up with a guy for her! That was her job.

Tomoyo grabbed her phone and called Sakura, she told her Syaoran was on his way to her house, and that this time she was going to have to open the door, it was time for her to talk to him and explain the whole thing to him.

……..

She was sitting on the floor, her back to the front door waiting for him to arrive. She had no idea of what to say to him, she knew avoiding him hadn't been a nice move but she needed some time for herself, without Syaoran's voice or image on her mind distracting her.

It wasn't long after Tomoyo called her that she heard a car park in front of her house. She took a deep breath, stood up and opened the door before Syaoran could even approach it. She wasn't surprised to see the look on his face when he saw her; he wasn't expecting her to be waiting for him.

"Tomoyo called you" He said coldly. Sakura nodded as a response and stood there, waiting for him to say something. "Can I come in?"

She stepped out of the way to let him enter the house and closed the door behind her. They walked over to the living room and sat down on a couch, staring at each other, both waiting to see who was going to speak first.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He finally asked. He knew the answer, but he needed to hear it from her, maybe Tomoyo had been wrong when she told him that, but by the look on her face he knew it wasn't true.

"I needed some time without you… to think" She said quietly "Listen Syaoran this… we can't be anymore… not… we have to end it" She finally managed herself to say the words, and she spoke them she felt her heart break into a million pieces.

This was the hardest thing she had ever done, telling the man she loved that she didn't want to see him anymore. It was awful, but she had to do it, he would only end up hurting her, and even if he agreed to have a serious relationship, knowing him, it wouldn't last long.

"I…" He tried to speak but nothing came to his mind. He knew this would happen he knew eventually she would get bored and leave him; he just didn't expect it to hurt so much. "It's cool…" He said.

"WHAT?" She replied racing her voice, 'it's cool' wasn't the answer she was waiting for!

"Yeah" He started "As much as I hate it, if you want to finish things it's cool, I can't keep you from having a real relationship any longer, and anyway, I'm sure Kyou is going to make one hell of a boyfriend" It killed him to say those words, it killed him to imagine his life without her, but he couldn't keep her to himself anymore.

"Kyou?" Sakura said "He's got nothing to do with this Syaoran" She had completely forgotten about him too! "Listen, I just… I think it's for the best ok?"

"If you say so" He tried not to sound bummed out, he couldn't show Sakura how much he cared for her, it was better if she only thought she was a fling to him. They were never meant to be together and he knew it from the start.

They stared at each other for some seconds, trying to find the next words, trying to find some words that would make them both feel better about this. But they just wouldn't come out. Finally, Syaoran stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you around Sakura, in Rika's party this weekend I guess" He said looking back at her. She nodded and watched at he left her house, closing the door behind him.

She took a deep breath, a weird feeling was filling her stomach, she felt… sad, as if she had just lost something extremely important to her, but that was just stupid, Syaoran wasn't really that important to her! He couldn't be, she wouldn't let him be.

She stood up and walked towards the window, hoping to see his car still parked on the driveway, but he was gone.

Somehow she had expected him to be mad at her, to refuse to leave her, she knew he didn't love her, she knew he wanted nothing serious with her, she just hoped that he would put up a fight, that he would try to convince her why he was the right man for her.

Maybe things really were better this way.

……

He was driving his car as fast as he could, not sure of where he wanted to go, he just wanted to drive, to think. His breathing had been heavy since he left her house; he felt a nudge on his throat, his mind was just hectic, all those thoughts, all those memories, his heart and his brain were in great disagreement.

He was so stupid he had to say something, the disappointment on her face when he just agreed to finish things up… he hated it, he hated to make her feel that way. He was so stupid, he shouldn't have kept on dating, he really didn't want to date those girls, he just wanted somehow to ensure himself that he still kept his freedom.

But he had just been fooling himself, it wasn't freedom he wanted, he wanted to be with her, he wanted Sakura, he wanted to make her happy. But now it was too late, he had lost his chance… he was so stupid!

…………

AN: hi guys! So what about this chapter? Was it good? Bad? I know the ending was a little sad, but I made that on purpose hehehe! Don't worry there are more chapter to come.

For those people asking why Sakura isn't pregnant yet well there you had it, she was taking the pill, and about Touya he is just on a business trip! I hope everything got cleared out. So I hope you liked this chapter, and you know please review, any more doubts, and comments, don't hesitate to ask! And remember review! Ok see you guys next time!


	12. Tomoyo's Plan

Chapter Twelve: Tomoyo's plan

Almost two weeks had gone by and Sakura was starting to think she was going mad. Since her not so messy break up with Syaoran, she thought things would be ok, that she would be able to focus in other things but that just didn't happen.

She lost everything, her keys, her cell phone, they just seemed to disappear and appear in the weirdest places, like the fridge, or inside the microwave…

She figured she needed a girls night out, but the thing turned into a mess, most of her friends disappeared with random guys, and those who were dating weren't really in the flirting mood, leaving Sakura by herself.

Tomoyo had shown to be a great friend in the mean time, always calling her and visiting her every now and then. She even showed up with Eriol one night to watch movies, but Eriol got a call from Syaoran who needed his help, and the night was pretty much ruined.

She tried to take Tomoyo's advice and try to take her relationship with Kyou to a further level, but she just ended up hating the guy for every little thing he did, one time she even said that she had to break up with him because he walked too ugly, or breathed to ugly.

Finally Tomoyo decided to let Sakura make her own decisions, she was just going to be there to support her with whatever thing she decided to do.

She knew what Sakura needed, even if she hated to admit it, she wanted to be with Syaoran. She was happy with him. But that was very unlikely to happen, Syaoran wouldn't commit to a serious relationship, and she was pretty sure that he was already over her.

"It's just stupid!" Sakura complained to her friend "You know, I just broke up with a very decent guy who happened to walk in a very ugly way because of an asshole who won't even date me!"

Tomoyo looked at her friend a little puzzled, she was wrong in that, Syaoran would date her if she wanted him to, he just wouldn't commit.

"Sakura maybe you should just try to get over him, you know? I mean you don't want to see him, you don't want to be his friend and you don't want to date him! To me that means that you want nothing to do with him and getting over him a very easy way to do that!"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo a little baffled, she knew Tomoyo was right, she knew she had to get over him, she just didn't want to. He had been so good; they could have been so good together!

"You know I think that you need to go out and have some fun! We are all going to go play cards at Chiharu's place tonight you should come Sakura, everyone's been asking about you" Tomoyo said hoping she could make Sakura leave the house and regain her social life.

"Yeah I think you are right… he's not going to be there is he?"

"No, he's in China, he's been there for like a week now, and it doesn't seem he's coming back anytime soon, Eriol thinks he is finally ready to take his full position over the enterprise so it's very probable that he won't return" Tomoyo said a little bummed, she would have liked Syaoran to be here so he could talk with Sakura and they could fix this whole thing. Her friend's sanity was at risk here!

"He's in China?" Sakura said not being able to hide her bewilderment and Tomoyo could have sworn there was a little sorrow in her voice. "But I… you don't know when he's coming back" Sakura said as if trying to convince herself that what Tomoyo just said was true. "Well that's for the best, at least that would make it easier for me to get over him" Sakura stood up and went up to her room, she grabbed her purse before checking that her keys, cell phone and wallet were in it and went back downstairs to leave the house with Tomoyo.

………..

That night at Chiharu's house wasn't at all like Tomoyo had expected it to be. Everyone showed up, but Sakura didn't seem to be having fun. Every time the door bell rang she looked at the door, hoping he would come in, even if she knew he wasn't in the country.

Everyone tried their best to cheer her up, but Sakura just wasn't helping, and by the end of the night it was very possible that she had passed on her misery to almost everyone in the room.

This, Tomoyo thought, called in for extreme measures, something had to be done, and fast, before Sakura would turn them all crazy or depressed.

……….

Later that night, Eriol went to give a visit to Tomoyo, hoping that he would get some love, but she had other plans on her mind.

"Listen Eriol we have to do something! We have to get them together or something! She is going to drive us all mad!" Tomoyo told him as she walked desperately around the room.

"Tomoyo you should stop meddling in her life! Sakura is a big girl now; she doesn't need you to come to her rescue every time she gets a broken heart! Beside she is not the only one suffering here, why do think Syaoran left to China! He was miserable here!"

Tomoyo looked at her boyfriend a little surprised and a little mad that he hadn't told her this piece of important information.

"You mean he wants to be with Sakura?" She asked excitedly. "Why didn't you tell me that before!" She said sucker punching him in the arm

"Because he told me not to tell you!" He told her a little hurt by the blow. "You know he wants to be with Sakura just as much as she wants to be with him, but they are both just too damned stubborn, he is not going to come looking for her, she made it very clear to him that she wanted nothing else to do with him! So that's what he's giving her, he's not going to come looking for her"

"He should!" Tomoyo said entering into that weird state of exhilaration "You have to talk to him Eriol you have to get him to come get her!"

"No way" Eriol said bluntly "He's really busy right now, he has no time to be joking around, besides from what I heard they are not letting him come here anymore, too much wasted time or something. He's been doing business in other countries, I'm pretty sure he went Spain last week… and I think I heard him say he was going to France some time soon"

Suddenly Eriol looked at his girlfriend and noticed he had made a mistake, not only did the word possibility was written all over her face, but a strange twinge of anger was written on her eyes.

"YOU IDIOT!" Tomoyo screamed at him "That's just exactly what we need! We have to take Sakura over to him, I'm sure she is going to talk to him if she sees him!"

"Tomoyo I don't think this is such a good idea"

"NO! It's the best idea ever! I have to talk to her" Said Tomoyo storming out of her house and into her car completely forgetting about Eriol who stayed there.

………

"Sakura?" Tomoyo screamed at the front door of her friend

"What!" Sakura said opening the door in a hurry "What's wrong!" It was very clear that she was taking a nap and she always hated it when someone woke her up

"Sakura I have an idea!" Tomoyo said entering the house, passing Sakura by and walking around the living room like a crazy woman.

"What idea Tomoyo?" Sakura said bluntly, she knew her friends had always had some issues controlling her emotions, specially when she thought she had discovered a new and amazing thing.

"It's Syaoran!"

"Tomoyo you know I want nothing more to do with him!" Sakura said interrupting her, and somehow saying those words out loud made her feel like the greatest liar in the whole world.

"Oh don't be such a liar!" Tomoyo said almost hectic "WE all know you are in love with him and you want to have his babies yeah, yeah, but I have an idea I know how you can do that!" Her victory face was something Sakura had never seen before, Tomoyo really was sure that this plan of hers was going to work

"You know I really don't want to have his babies" Sakura said laughing

"Yeah yeah it was a figure of speech" Tomoyo went on "Look he is in China right? And I just found out that he is DYING to be with you, but you told him that you never wanted to see him again, so you have to go and get him! You have to go and surprise him!"

"What!" She couldn't believe the words coming out of her friend that was just insane! This wasn't as simple as that! She just couldn't go to China and tell him that she had lied to him, that she was dying to be with him.

"Yes! It's what you have to do! Syaoran loves you, but he thinks you hate him, you have to tell him his is wrong, you have to tell him you hove him!"

"Tomoyo that's insane, you know I can't do that, he hates me!"

"No, you are wrong, he loves you Eriol told me so!" Sakura looked at her and couldn't help but laugh at the image of Tomoyo almost torturing Eriol just to get that bit of information.

"But… I can't do that!"

"My god Sakura you really are stubborn!" Tomoyo yelled at her friend "Listen… you just have to get your ass on a plane, go to China and look him up, then tell him how you feel, that's all, if he says nothing back you can come back and I will be here, but there is a great chance he is going to tell you he loves you too, so why would you waste the chance of hearing Syaoran… SYAORAN saying those words to someone! And especially if that someone if YOU!"

Her friend was right, and at this point she thought it would be better to just listen to her because she looked like she was having a nervous breakdown.

"This is crazy" She said to herself, and Tomoyo took that as an 'ok I'll go' so after listening to Tomoyo scream how awesome this was going to be she went up to her room, took a quick bath and left with her friend towards a travel agency to get a plane ticket.

…….

Sakura was back at her house, staring at the piece of paper on her hand, she looked at it over and over, trying to tell herself that this was all a dream, she really didn't think she had to courage to go on with this, go to China and look for him! How the heck was she supposed to find him in that enormous country!

Her plain ticket would take her to the city were Eriol told the Syaoran lived, but what was she supposed to do there? Just get in a cab and tell the cab driver to take her to Syaoran's Li residence? That was just plain stupid… but it was the only thing she could think of.

She took a deep breath, stood up and finished making her bag, it wasn't a big one, she was just carrying the basics for a week, and she really hoped she could fin him in a week. After her bag was packed she went downstairs, Tomoyo was waiting there with Eriol, they would take her to the airport.

"This is crazy" She said to them taking a deep breath

""Yeah" Eriol added softly so Sakura couldn't listen and Tomoyo kicked him softly on the knee, and gave him a look that told him to stay quiet if he wasn't going to say anything positive.

"Ok, I'm ready" She said as the three of them left the house, and got in the car.

* * *

AN: HELLOOOOOOO! So what about this chapter? Was it good enough for you guys? Sorry it took me a while to update it but I've been going crazy with school. Anyway… aren't you happy? She's gonna go look for him! HURRAY! LOL. Ok then, just review, review a lot…. You know the deal, a new chapter will be posted soon. BYE! 


	13. Finding Syaoran

Hi!! I know it has taken me two years but i came back to finish the story... yeah it wasn't finished!! I kindda just left it on the side because I had the last chapters all ready and my computer had a break down and killed all my files... anyway! I read your reviews and I'm sure that after two years I would have also thought that chapter 12 was the last one but it wasn´t!! Here is chapter 13! I really do hope you guys read it, and review! oh and by the way I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO COME BACK!! but better late than never huh? Ok I'll just let you read!

Read on!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Finding Syaoran

Sakura felt a little overwhelmed, that airport was the most gigantic thing shed ever seen. She took a deep breath and started walking around, trying to find a way out of the airport, and finally found herself in front of a very long line of cabs.

She walked over to the first one, the driver waiting for her to give him and address

"To the Li residence please" She said softly, crossing her fingers, hoping that the cab driver would know were that was.

"Which Li residence?" The man said annoyed

"Syaoran Li?" She said, this was going to be harder than she thought.

"The president Li?" The man asked confused "Are you sure?" He said

"There is only one Syaoran Li in that family right?" The man nodded, he wasn't really in a good mood but Sakura decided to ignore that "Well then yes please take me to his house"

"His main house I suppose" The man said again, she was starting to feel that this man was just playing her, but she just nodded and looked through the window trying to ignore the driver.

They were moving in no time, the city was immense, she would certainly get lost there, but it was so beautiful. After a while of driving around and past a series of huge buildings the entered an area that looked like a residential, but filled with ridiculously huge mansions.

The man parked the cab in front of a huge mansion with a gigantic front gate.

"We're here" He said

"Could you just wait a second, I want to ask first if he is here, if he isn't then you could take me to a hotel"

The man nodded really exasperated. She stepped out of the car and walked over to a guard that was standing in front of the gate. He looked at her and said something over an intercom, then looked at Sakura.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Syaoran Li" She asked a little intimidated by the huge man in front of her.

"Mr. Li is not home right now and he doesn't receive unannounced visitors" The man started "If you wish to see him you have to call his office and ask an appointment with his secretary"

"But he is here… in China I mean?" She said remembering that Eriol told her Syaoran was traveling a lot.

"That information I cannot give" The man said, reminding Sakura of a robot.

She returned to the cab and told the driver to drop her off at a hotel.

………..

She found a very cheap and beautiful hotel in the center of the city. She knew it was useless to stay in the room trying to figure out her next move, and she also knew that going out to see the city was a better plan, but she just didn't feel like it.

She grabbed the phone in her room and asked for the operator.

"Li corporation please" She said, and soon they gave her a phone number.

She dialed that number and wasn't amazed to hear a machine answer her call, and after fifteen minutes she finally got to speak with a living person.

"Hello I was wondering how I could get an appointment with Syaoran Li" She said to the woman that answered the phone

"I'm sorry but Mr. Li's agenda is filled and he can't give you an appointment, may I ask what your business is?" The woman said almost in a robotic manner.

"I am a friend from Japan and I wanted to see him, but I don't have his phone number and they wouldn't let me in his house" She said really hoping this woman could help her.

"A friend from Japan?" The woman said questioningly "Wait a second please" And she was on hold again with that stupid music.

She really was starting to believe that it was going to be impossible to talk to Syaoran, no one would help her and Eriol didn't have a phone number, apparently it was always Syaoran who called.

"Excuse me miss?" A new voice said on the other line "I am told that you want an appointment with Mr. Li… that you are a friend from Japan?" The woman said, Sakura was almost impressed to see that this one had a humane voice

"Yes, I came to see him but it is impossible!" Sakura complained at the phone

"Can I ask your name please?"

"Sakura Kinomoto" She said, a glimpse of hope in her voice.

"Mrs. Kinomoto, Mr. Li has a very busy agenda, I am not allowed to give you his number or to allow you an entrance to his house, but I can manage to get you an appointment with him for tomorrow" This was great!! Finally someone was willing to help her!

"OH REALLY?? THANK YOU SO MUCH!!" Sakura screamed at the phone "You have no idea how happy this makes me!!"

"It's no problem" The woman said "I believe that Mr. Li would be really happy to see you too, he talks about you constantly, not to everyone of course, I imagine you know how things work around here, but he is always telling me how great you are"

"Really?" Sakura said confused

"Yes… sorry if I am being so unprofessional but it's just that he's been so sad lately, and I imagine that seeing you is going to lift his mood!" The woman said cheerfully.

"Ok then at what time can I meet him?" Sakura asked impatiently

"He has meetings all day long, I can tell him you want to meet him and he'll probably cancel one of those meetings"

"No!" Sakura interrupted her "Please don't do that, I could get him into trouble, at what time ends his last appointment?"

"At nine o'clock" The woman said

"Could you please just tell him an important appointment appeared and that he has to meet someone at that time? Don't tell him it's me I want to give him a surprise" Sakura said cheerfully

"Yes I can!" The woman said laughing "He is going to be so mad… but it will be worth it"

"Ok so what do I do when I get there?" Sakura asked a little lost, causing the woman to laugh

"At the reception just say your name, I'll be waiting for you, they will tell you were to go"

"And what's your name?" Sakura asked noticing she had no idea who this woman was

"Meiling Li, I am his cousin"

"And you are his secretary?!" Sakura said amazed that his cousin could be his secretary

"Oh God no!" Meiling exclaimed on the phone "I help his incompetent secretary once in a while, but I work here too"

"Oh… Ok" Sakura said exited.

"See you tomorrow then Mrs. Kinomoto" Meiling said as she hung up the phone.

Things were finally working out for her, she was going to meet him, and she was going to tell him everything, and hopefully, he would give her the answer she was hoping to get.

…………………..

That whole day was like a nightmare, she talked with Tomoyo like ten times just to try and ease herself, and anticipation was killing her. She was having her doubts, how would Syaoran act if he saw her there? Would he get mad? Would he send her away?

She figured she had to do something to keep herself busy and avoid going crazy, so she decided shopping was the best thing to do. She took a cab to the nearest shopping mall, which was the biggest thing Sakura had ever seen. Her credit card was sure going to get some use there.

After several hours and 14 bags filled with clothes in them she decided it was time to have some dinner, she would have to go to her hotel soon to get changed and then head off to the Li Corporation. Just remembering that made shiver. She was still very nervous, Syaoran was a very difficult person to deal with, and maybe if he saw her there he was going to explode and call security kicking her off without giving her a chance to explain anything!!

She tried to erase those stupid thoughts from her head. He wasn't going to do that; he wouldn't be capable of doing so. And she had to look really great for him, she had bought herself new sexy underwear, and, and a sexy dress to meet with him.

She even bought new makeup and everything… she had a lot of free time in that mall, and she bought almost anything she could imagine.

Finally it was time, she took a cab back to her hotel, were she displayed all her new clothes in the bed, trying to figure out what to wear. She already knew what she would end up wearing but it wouldn't hurt to reconsider her options.

An hour had passed, and she was staring at herself in the full length mirror. This was it, this was the perfect outfit. A halter type black dress that fell down to her knees, showing off every inch of her perfectly toned body. A pair of black stilettos, she was wearing her hair down, and a little messy, some strands of hair fell over her face, giving her a sexy look, and a simple and natural makeup.

She didn't want to overdo her look, she wanted to look hot but not like if she spent the whole day getting herself ready for this meeting.

So finally she took her long coat, put it on and walked outside her room down to the reception to call for a cab. She was really nervous, and started to tremble even more when the cab arrive, she had somehow hoped that the taxi would take longer to arrive.

After telling the taxi diver she wanted to go to the Li Corporation she started taking deep breaths every ten seconds, this man was driving way to fast!!

"Could you go a little bit slower?" She asked the cab driver a little nervous.

"Lady I'm driving at 20 miles per hour!! I couldn't possibly go any slower!!" The man said a little upset but Sakura tried to ignore him.

After twenty minutes they were there, she was actually standing in front of the Li Corporation. She paid the cab driver who appeared to be relieved she got off. She took another deep breath and walked inside. The place was immense, and there were a lot of people there as if they never slept!!

She walked over to the reception, where the receptionist asked her name and business there without even bothering to take a look at her.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto" She said softly "I talked with Meiling earlier, I have a appointment with Syaoran" She whispered trying to hide her uneasiness.

The receptionist eyed her with a blunt look, like investigating her.

"Mrs. Li's office is right up those stairs third door to the right, she's waiting for you" She said with an annoyed look on her face.

Sakura started walking up the stairs and had no problem finding Meiling's office. She knocked and a tall woman with long black hair opened the door.

"Sakura!!" She said giving her a hug, catching her off guard, and almost making her stumble. "I'm so glad to actually meet you!!"

"Nice to meet you too" Sakura said a little shy

"I'm so glad you are here but lets waste no time, Syaoran just called, he's on his way, he's so pissed off at me for making him come here!! It's so funny!!" She said with a devilish smile on her face.

Meiling guided her through some hallways until the reached an office that said Syaoran's name on the door. There was a desk next to it where probably Syaoran's secretary worked, but she must have finished her shift hours ago.

"Ok make yourself comfortable, he'll be here in like five minutes!! Good luck!!" Meiling said opening the door and inviting Sakura inside "I have to go now but hopefully I'll see you soon!!"

She left as soon as she said those words, that woman sure did speak a lot, and really fast! She didn't even give Sakura a chance to say thank you!

Suddenly she realized she was really in Syaoran's office, and the nerves reappeared. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was going to do this, she was going to tell him she loved him and she wasn't going to crack!!

She took off her coat and placed it on the coat hanger, then she took a seat on Syaoran's chair and turned it around so that when he entered all he could see was the back of the chair.

* * *

Ok so there you go, I hope you liked this, I'm gonna update soon I hope, so read please please please review, and you know wait for the next chapter!


	14. I'm Sorry

Chapter Fourteen: I'm sorry

Every minute that passed seemed like and eternity to Sakura. Why was he taking so long?! She looked at her watch again, only five minutes had passed… Meiling said he would be there in like five minutes… he was probably caught up in a traffic jam.

Yeah that had to be it, a traffic jam…

She was feeling too nervous so she started doing something she hand't done in a long time. She started walking around the room, breathing rapidly, almost as if she was one of those battery toys gone out of control.

She was too caught up in her thoughts, what if he didn't show up? What if he got mad because she was there? What if he was already dating someone else? Even worse, what if he showed up with that someone else?!

The thought crushed her, in a matter of seconds she imagined all the worst case scenarios. She wouldn't be able to bear it. Suddenly Sakura felt that it was all too much for her, the uncertainty of the situation was killing her. A sudden rush moved through her body, and she started heading towards the door, she wasn't really controlling her body, it was acting on its own.

She heard her brain screaming at her, telling her not to be stupid, to wait for him, but her body wasn't responding.

She reached the the door and grabbed the doorknob. Her hand started turning it, but her brain was screaming at her to stop. The adrenaline rushing through her body was making it harder for her to controll herself.

The door opened and she stopped abruptly, her hand still on the doorknob. Her whole body froze, she felt as if the air just stopped flowing into her body.

In front of her was standing Syaoran, his face looked as shocked as she did. She suddenly remembered she wasn't breathing and she took a deep breath not really knowing what she was supposed to do now.

"Syaoran" She managed to say after what seemed like hours "I… um… I'm sorry I shouldn't be here" She said as she started running through the hallway. She reached the elevator and pressed the button, hoping the door would open before he could reach her.

"You look nice" He said standing next to her. He got there before the elevator.

She looked at him and smiled nervously, her whole body was shaking.

"Thanks" She said giving him an uneasy smile.

"Wanna go to the office?" He asked calmly. He looked too calm.

"No, I think I should go, really it was amistake coming here" She said, the words just came out by themselves, she didn't really think them over, she just spilled them over.

"Sakura" He said grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to turn and face him "Look at me" His deep voice sounded so calm, so soothing. She looked up at his eyes. She saw so many emotions in them at once.

"Sakura" He started "You didn't just come here to say to me that it was a mistake and then leave" He said seriously. "What did you come here for?"

His voice was so distant. It was so calm and nice, but she could still feel the distance in it, and it broke her heart. Maybe he didn't want to be with her. Maybe he just wanted to hear her confess her love and then tell her he had moved on.

"Syaoran…" She said "I… I don't really know what I'm doing here" She said finally. Her voice expressed all the defeat she was feeling.

"Let's go to the office" He said placing one of his arms across her shoulders, guiding her to the office.

They entered the room and Syaoran guided her to the chair, he went over to a cabinet and grabbed a bottle of water. He handed it to her and poured himself a glass of whisky.

"I take it you've met Meiling" He said suddenly. The silence in the air was killing him.

"How'd you know?" She asked confused

"No one else would have helped you" He said half smiling "I bet she was very exited" He said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah" Sakura said softly "Actually she was"

Syaoran took a deep breath and looked at her. She looked so gorgeous, that little black dress made her look just… impressive. She looked so perfect, he wanted to just take her there, tell her everything he was feeling, but he couldn't do it.

She had told him to leave her, she had told him she wanted nothing more to do with him, and as much as he wanted to he wasn't going to take the first step. Maybe her being there meant she had already taken the first step, but he just wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Syaoran" She began, she was clealry nervous, but she just drank a little water and looked straight at him "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry I said those things the other day… I just… I freaked out, I don't want things to end between us! I love what he have, as twisted as it is. Yeah I'd love it if this weird thing turned into something serious but it doesn't have to be that way"

She stopped for a second to grasp some air. She tried to read his expression but she could tell nothing.

"I know you don't want to have a serious relationship, and I respect that, but I just… when you left I felt something I'd never felt before, I missed you" She finished, looking down.

There, she'd said it, she wasn't sure she was ready to hear his answer, but she just had to be honest.

She felt him kneel in front of her; he was looking straight at her. His hands were on both sides of the chair, trapping her.

She raised her eyes to look into his, this time she could see many things in them, so many things she didn't even know where to start.

"Sakura" He said softly, a kind smile on his face "You know when we first started dating I wanted nothing from you, we were having fun and I believe both of us were happy with what we had, but then your guy came into the scene and I got jealous, I honestly thought that I wasn't the guy for you because you wanted someone you could commit to, and I have never been the type of guy to commit to a girl"

"Yeah but I never wanted to commit to Kyou" She interrupted him.

He took a deep breath and kept on talking

"Listen, I left because I thought you hated me, after seeing me in the café with that girl I was sure you hated me! You broke up with me after that!" He said laughing a little "But I left mostly because I wanted to do the right thing for you, and I thought you wanted me gone, at least that was the message you gave me when I went to your place"

"Yeah I know" She began a little desperately "But I thought that was what I wanted back then, I thought that I needed something more but I dont, I just need you" She felt so vulnerable saying all those things to him, but she had to say the truth now or else she would never be able to tell him.

He looked at her and gave her a sweet smile. Hearing those words from her was all he needed to hear. Eriol and Tomoyo had told him, but it wasn't the same. He was not going to stay in Japan just because his friends thought they knew how Sakura felt. Hearing it from her made all the difference.

He raised his hand and gently caressed her cheek, her soft skin shivered with his contact. He looked at her big eyes, and he was able to see every single emotion Sakura was feeling in them.

"Sakura" He said softly, moving his head softly, until his forehead was against Sakura's.

He leaned a little and brushed his lips against hers, softly at first, but then with more passion. She opened her mouth to let him in; she closed her eyes and surrounded his neck with her arms, pulling him closer to her.

They engaged in the most ardent kiss, all the passion, the longing, the love and the lust they were feeling was present in the kiss. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up, never breaking the kiss.

He sat her on his desk and moved everything from their way; he got on top of her, kissing her, nibbling on her lip, sucking it gently. She caressed his back, and moaned at the feeling of his kisses on her neck.

His hands started sliding on her legs, moving up to her thighs, feeling her soft skin. He could hear her moan, her heart was accelerating, he loved the effect his touch had on her, and he loved the way her body shivered every time he touched her in the right spots.

She felt as he slid his hands beneath her dress only to find that she was wearing nothing underneath. He looked at her with a look that showed both amazement and lust. She smiled back with a seductive smile before taking him by the collar and pulling him close to her, kissing him fervently.

She started unbuttoning his shirt, taking it off him, slowly they got rid of their clothes and they were just there, touching, kissing, feeling each other.

He entered her softly, and started moving slowly, they were enjoying every movement, every touch, every breath.

This time it was different, they both felt it, the felt the connection they had, he wanted to pleasure her just as much as she wanted to pleasure him.

They stayed in his office four hours, until Syaoran decided that they should better go to a more suitable place.

They went to his house; Syaoran had a messenger go pick up Sakura's belonging to her hotel as soon as possible. But on the mean time she really didn't need anything, she had everything she wanted, she had him.

Sakura woke up the next morning only to find herself in a huge bed, placed in the middle of a dark room. She looked at her side and smiled at the sight of Syaoran sleeping soundly. She stood up from the bed and walked over to the huge window to see if she could guess what time it was. The sun was up in the sky, it must have been like 10 a.m.

She went back to the bed and cuddled with Syaoran who opened his eyes slowly and smiled.

"I love your silhouette" he said giving her a peck on the lips.

He was already awake when he felt her get off the bed, he took his time to admire her perfect naked body as she walked towards the window… she really was perfect.

"Sakura?" He said her name softly, almost lazily, making it clear that he was still a little bit asleep.

"Hm?" She responded looking up at him

"I love you" He said as he hugged her tight

"I love you too"

She smiled at herself, giving him a soft kiss on the neck, hugging him back.

She really had everything she needed right there.

: THE END:

* * *

AN: I FINISHED IT!! see I wated two years but I feel very happy with the ending of the story, I really hope you guys enjoyed it, an dreally enjoyed writting it!

Also I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, and if you guys feel like it I have another story I'm wirtting, it's called Strangers but I think I'll change the name, and I have another story in mind but I don't know if I should start writting it right now or if I should wait until i finish the other one.

Anyway! I really hope you guys liked this story Oh and by the way tell me if you guys want an epilogue cause I had something in mind but i'll only wirte it if you guys want me to.

BYE!!


End file.
